Ripples
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Marauders' Era AU. "The choices of one shape the futures of all." Eileen Snape, tired of her husband's abuse and angry when he hits her four-year-old son, makes a life-changing decision and her decision will change the course of the future for everyone…Sev/Lily, James/OC, Sirius/Marlene, Remus/OC Ch. 6 posted
1. The Last Straw

**Author's Note: **Well, I just decided to, yet again, attempt to write a story set in the _Marauders' Era_ but, as is usually the case with all of my stories, this is set in an alternate universe. I will tell you right now that I picked random names for Eileen's parents as well as for James's parents (since the names of James's parents aren't confirmed) and Lily's parents (since we never learn her parents' names). There will be a lot of OCs since I don't know many people who would have been Hogwarts students during the seventies and I hope that none of my OCs end up like a Mary sue or Gary stu. I hope that you enjoy my second attempt at a Marauders' Era AU story and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

* * *

"The choices of one shape the futures of all."

-_Star Wars: Choices of One_ by Timothy Zahn

* * *

**Ripples**

* * *

**The Last Straw**

* * *

Eileen knew that her husband wasn't a kind man. Her parents had warned her against marrying him though, at the time, she just thought they were attempting to control her life and force her to marry a pureblood. Now, she realized her parents weren't warning her because they wanted to control who she married, they were warning her because they were right.

Her husband, Tobias Snape, drank a lot and often came home drunk. It was because of Tobias's drinking problem that Eileen was forced to live in a state of poverty after her parents disowned her. He often drank away her money and whatever money he didn't drink away, he gambled away; Eileen only managed to keep food in the house because of the money she stashed away from her husband.

Tobias knew that Eileen was a witch but he had forbidden her from using magic in the house and, when he was drunk enough, often beat that rule into her. She came to fear using magic around her husband but it wasn't as if not using magic saved her. Her husband still treated her badly but she refused to let on that anything bad was happening to her. She still loved Tobias and felt that he would change. Her chance at seeing whether her husband would change came three years into their marriage when she gave birth to their son, Severus.

Tobias was ecstatic at being a father but he still drank a lot. Eileen had taken to keeping her son hidden in her room whenever Tobias came home after a night of drinking. Tobias tried to quit but quitting drinking is not easy. However, everything changed when Severus was four and began exhibiting signs of accidental magic.

Tobias was furious when he saw it and, even though Eileen knew her son had no control over it, he screamed at him for making a mess and not bothering on thinking. He insulted Severus using language that Eileen definitely didn't want her son picking up on. As a result, she angrily shouted back at Tobias while her son, scared by what was happening, just remained crouched in the corner.

Eileen never did figure out what caused Severus to become upset enough to where his performed accidental magic although the shattered window indicated that it had been bad.

"He shattered that bloody window," Tobias growled furiously gesturing to the window.

"He didn't do it on purpose, Tobias," Eileen shouted back. "It was an accident."

"I told you I didn't want any magic in my house," Tobias shouted.

"He can't control it."

"Well then make him!"

"I can't do that if you don't let me use magic and he won't learn how to control it until he goes to Hogwarts when he's eleven."

"He won't be going to that bloody school!"

"Then how do you expect him to control his magic if he can't?"

Tobias slapped Eileen hard across the face, hard enough that Eileen stumbled backwards before he hissed, "Don't you dare take that tone with me, woman."

"Mummy!" Severus, having seen what happened, cried. He was never present whenever Tobias hit Eileen before and the fact that yet another window shattered was proof that Severus was angry. His obsidian eyes flared as he glared at his father.

"Don't hurt mummy," he shouted.

"Why you little brat," Tobias snarled glaring at Severus who, to his credit, didn't flinch away. "Don't you dare tell me what to do."

Severus glared at his father as he said, "Mummy didn't do anything wrong." He did flinch away when his father stalked toward him though.

"Don't talk back to me," Tobias hissed and, too Eileen's shock, hit her son hard.

Severus was in shock as he stared at his father holding his cheek with big tears welling up in his eyes.

That was the last straw.

Eileen hissed out, "_accio _wand," and her wand, hidden in the bottom drawer of her dresser, flew into her hand. She pointed her wand at Tobias who had heard her speak and had turned around to face her.

"Put that thing away," Tobias shouted.

"No," Eileen snarled. "I've dealt with you constantly hitting me for no reason, Tobias Snape. I dealt with it because I thought you would change, I thought maybe being a father would change you but it obviously hasn't. You've crossed the line in hitting my son. My parents were right about you. Severus, come here!"

Severus, still holding his cheek, scrambled around his father and dashed to his mother's side.

Tobias glared furiously at her. "What are you going to do, witch?" he said. "You have nowhere to go! But fine, leave. I don't give a damn. You'll come crawling back to me in less than a week."

"I don't think so," Eileen growled before she took Severus's hand and summoned hers and Severus's things. Though out of practice, Eileen was able to recall the spells needed to pack their belongings. She also remembered the shrinking charm and was able to apply it before she tucked the smaller suitcases into her pockets.

"Goodbye Tobias," she said coolly before she stalked out of the house guiding her son behind her. Once she was clear of the house, she looked around for any muggles but, thankfully, she didn't see any.

Eileen was also very grateful that she remembered how to apparate. She knew of only one place she could go and she could only hope that she wouldn't be turned away. She looked at her son. "Hold on tightly, son," she whispered.

Severus nodded slowly before tightening his grip on her arm. Once she was sure her son was secure, Eileen took a deep breath before turning and apparating away distilling the air with a barely heard _pop_.

* * *

She landed on a stone pathway that wound its way across the wildly waving stalks of grass. The pathway, going around a pond, ended at the steps in front of the beautiful manor. The manor was two stories high made from stone with large sash windows currently open to allow in the cool evening breeze. Decorative pilasters that held up a crown of stone were on either side of the stone steps that led up to the wooden double doors.

"Mummy, where are we?" Severus asked softly.

Eileen turned to her son before smiling gently. "Welcome to Prince Manor, my son," she said softly. "Come, your grandparents already know we're here so we may as well go greet them." _There's no backing out now,_ Eileen thought as she took a deep breath, steeled herself for seeing her parents after seven years, and began making her way down the stone pathway to the manor.

When she reached the door, she started to regret her decision because she was proud and not about to admit that she was wrong to her parents. However, she didn't want to prove Tobias right by going back to him and she didn't have anywhere else to go. Besides, she was hoping her parents would at least accept Severus.

Taking another deep breath, Eileen knocked on the door before waiting for someone to answer. The door opened and the little house elf, dressed in a pale blue dress with a white belt around her waist, looked at Eileen, her large eyes going larger. "Mistress Eileen!" She cried and hugged Eileen's legs causing the black-haired woman to laugh.

"It's been a while Nira," she said.

"Nira get Mistress Abigail and Master Vladimir for yous right away," the house elf said before she released Eileen and disappeared with a _pop._

Severus stared. "What was that?" he asked.

"That's a house elf, Sev," Eileen said.

A few minutes passed by and Eileen was starting to regret coming again when her mother stepped into view. Standing at around the same height as Eileen, Abigail Prince didn't look her age despite the gray in her light-brown hair, which was currently in a loose bun on the top of her head, and the crow's feet around her pale-blue eyes. She stood staring at Eileen for a long moment clearly unsure of what to do or think for that matter.

"Eileen?" she said finally.

"Hello Mother," Eileen said softly. _Well may as well get it over with,_ she thought before she sighed and said, "You were right about Tobias, Mother."

Abigail let go of the door and stretched out a hand to touch Eileen's cheek. "What did that bloody muggle do to you?" she demanded.

Eileen shook her head. "It's nothing, Mother," she said. "Is Father home?"

"He's coming," said Abigail. "It's been seven years, Eileen."

"I know."

"I always knew that muggle wasn't good for you but why did you decide to leave now?" asked Abigail.

Eileen hesitated then placed a hand on Severus's shoulder ushering him forward. "Mother, I'd like you meet my son, Severus."

Severus gazed at Abigail shyly. "Hello ma'am," he said politely.

Abigail knelt down in front of Severus before stretching out a hand to touch Severus's cheek. "He takes after you so much, same hair, same eyes, everything," she said. "I can't even see that despicable muggle in him anywhere."

Eileen smiled a little.

"Come inside," Abigail said grunting as she pushed herself to her feet. "It's too chilly out here." She turned around before leading the way into the manor; Eileen, taking Severus's hand, followed her.

They walked into the sitting room, which was decorated with gray couches with pale-blue blankets draped over the backs, a fireplace that occupied the wall across from the couch. At an angle on either side of the couch were two pale-blue armchairs. There was a glass table in front of the couch with a vase filled with flowers in the middle. Above the fireplace were magical photographs and Eileen was surprised to see that many of them were of her and her parents taking when she was younger. She didn't think her parents had kept those photos after they disowned her.

"Come, have a seat. Nira!"

A _pop _sounded and Nira appeared before them. "What can Nira do for yous, Mistress Abigail?" she asked.

"Will you bring us some tea and some pumpkin juice for Severus?" asked Abigail.

"Nira will get right on that, Mistress," Nira said before popping away.

Eileen, guiding Severus to the couch, sat down with her son at her side and Abigail sat down in one of the armchairs. "I know that this is sudden and I should have written you ahead of time but we were a bit short on time," she said as Nira came back and Eileen accepted the tea she handed her. Severus, taking the pumpkin juice, sipped at it while gazing around the sitting room curiously.

"I understand," said Abigail. "But you left him?"

Eileen nodded. "I had nowhere else to go, Mother, and I didn't have any money. Tobias spent all of it already. I was hoping that, maybe, you would at least allow Severus to stay here. I can do my best to pay you…"

"Pay me? Eileen, you're my daughter!"

"But…"

"Eileen, I would never turn you or your son out. I know that your father won't either."

"No I won't."

Eileen turned at the new voice as her father, Vladimir, made his way into the sitting room. He was a tall, broad-shouldered gentleman with graying-black hair and eyes the same color as Eileen's and Severus's; a deep, impenetrable obsidian. He walked over to the couch and Eileen stood up to face her father.

"I'm sorry Father, you and Mother were right," she began.

"I know, sweetie, I heard everything," her father said gently. "I knew you would come to your senses eventually."

Eileen smiled,

"Now, are you going to introduce me to my grandson?"

Eileen chuckled before she introduced Severus to her father.

"Hello Severus," Vladimir greeted him.

"Hello sir," Severus said softly with the same politeness he used when greeting Abigail.

"Only four and already acting like he's older," Vladimir said with a shake of his head though there was a smile on his face. "Nira, why don't you show Severus around the manor while my wife and I talk with our daughter?"

"Yes, Master Vladimir. Come, Master Severus," Nira said practically bounding on the heel of her feet as Severus, looking at his mother for permission, got to his feet once Eileen nodded before following the house elf as she led the way out of the sitting room.

"Are you planning on getting your marriage with Tobias annulled?" Vladimir asked.

"It takes money to do that and…" Eileen began.

"Nonsense, we'll pay for it if it means getting Tobias out of your life. We'll even pay to change your son's name to Prince."

"I can't ask you to…" Eileen began.

"You're not asking. You're our daughter and Severus is our grandson. It's the least we can do and you can also stay here with your son naturally."

"We'll get you reinstated as our heir as well," Abigail said.

Eileen's eyes widened. "But…?"

Vladimir sat down beside his daughter and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever you may think, Eileen, we did not disown you."

"What?"

"We told you we were going to because we wanted you to understand exactly what you were giving up and how, in the end, it wasn't going to be worth it," said Abigail as she moved to sit on Eileen's other side. "It may have taken seven years but at least you've finally opened your eyes to the truth."

"You're always welcomed here, Eileen. We've been waiting for you to come home since you left," Vladimir said softly.

Eileen felt tears well up in her eyes; she had been worried that they would kick her and Severus out but it looks like her worries were in vain. She pressed her face into her father's shoulder and wept feeling her father's strong arms wrap around her. Her mother hugged her as well as she sobbed for the first time in a while.

"Mummy, are you all right?" Severus's little voice broke through her sobs and Eileen, wiping her eyes, looked at her son before smiling.

"I'm fine Sev," she said softly.

Severus, who was standing with Nira at his side, frowned. "Are we gonna be staying here?"

Eileen looked at her parents who nodded before she looked back at her son. "Yes, son, we're going to be staying here," she said before she held out her arms and Severus walked over to join her before wrapping his arms around her. She held her baby close to her while her parents stood up and moved away talking in low voices to each other.

In that moment, she knew that she had made the right choice to leave her husband.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: aww, I don't know why but I see four-year-old Sev as incredibly adorable**

**Adult Severus: (scowls)**

**Darth: (laughs)**

**Severus: (scowls, picks up bazooka and fires at Voldymuffin)**

**Voldymuffin: (still alive; remember, horcruxes) what did I do?**

**Severus: you were there (shoots Voldymuffin again)**

**Voldymuffin: stop doing that!**

**Blaze: (pushes Voldymuffin into Rancor's pit) that was the first chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated and chapter two, which will introduce another main character whom may or may not be OOC (I'm hoping may not but, to suit the purposes of this story, it will likely be may), will come out as soon as I possibly can.**


	2. The Annual Christmas Party

_**Disclaimer: **Since I forgot to put this in the first chapter, I'll put it here. I do not own Harry Potter. I never have, I never will and I am only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters._

* * *

**The Annual Christmas Party**

* * *

Eileen appeared just within the wards surrounding Prince Manor before she walked up the stone path to the doors. Five months had gone by since Eileen left her husband and the divorce was finalized. However, she was too proud to accept her parents' help without doing something to help them in return so she set out to find a job. Her mother helped her and, because of her skills with Potions and her interest in the healing arts, she had managed to get a paid apprenticeship with a healer named Anna Kelley. Thankfully, Anna had a child Severus's age and so was willing to work with Eileen so that she didn't spend too much time away from her son.

However, today Anna had kept Eileen a little late though, thankfully, it was a few hours before dinnertime by the time Eileen made it home. She knew her son would understand though since he was intelligent for being only four years old. Besides, she knew that her parents would keep an eye on Severus and make sure he didn't get into trouble. But then, Severus was a quiet child who rarely if ever got into trouble.

Walking into the entrance hall, Eileen made her way into the kitchen banishing the apprentice cloak she was wearing. When she entered the kitchen, she found her mother and Severus in the kitchen covered in flour and laughing.

"What happened?" asked Eileen.

"Mum!" Severus got to his feet and ran over to Eileen.

Eileen stopped him from hugging her with a stern frown. "Sev, what happened?"

"We're making cookies," Severus said with a grin his obsidian eyes gleaming.

Eileen looked at her mother. She knew that her mother preferred cooking herself rather than have Nira cook, especially since Nira was the only house elf the Prince family had in employment by choice and thus took on many tasks of keeping the house together. However, Eileen also knew that her mother wasn't above using magic to clean while she was cooking but refused to use magic to cook. The Prince family wasn't above using muggle methods when it came to some things but they also preferred keeping what they did behind closed doors to themselves.

"I decided to show Sev how to bake cookies without magic," Abigail said.

"Then why is most of the flour on Sev rather than in the cookies?" asked Eileen taking her son's flour-covered body.

Abigail just chuckled. "You were that way too when you were his age," she said.

"Look mum, look what I made," Severus said before he pointed to one of the cookies he had made. Eileen looked to find that it was a cauldron. "That one's yours."

Eileen smiled before ruffling her son's hair affectionately and also succeeding in spreading the flour in his black hair around more. How he got flour in his hair, Eileen will never know. "Thank you, Sev," she said.

"All right, Sev. This is the last batch," Abigail said as Severus picked up the cauldron-shaped piece of dough and put it on the cookie sheet. "I'll take care of the rest here. Why don't you go get washed up?"

"Okay Grandma," said Severus leaping down from the stool he had been standing on to reach the counter before he ran off.

"No running," Eileen and Abigail called at the same time.

"Sorry," Severus's voice drifted back as he slowed down before he disappeared into the sitting room.

Eileen shook her head smiling fondly before she looked at her mother as she put the cookies in the oven. "Do all four-year-olds do that, Mother?" she asked.

Abigail nodded. "Yes they do, all the time," she said. "Now, we're getting closer to Christmas time. Remember what we used to do during Christmas time before you left?"

"The annual Christmas party at Potter Manor, I remember," said Eileen. "I didn't think you still went."

"Elizabeth's my best friend, Eileen," said Abigail. "She may have been in her fifth year when I started at Hogwarts but we remained friends after she graduated. She always invites us and this year is no exception. Would you and Severus like to come with us?"

Eileen faltered. "I don't know. Will they even let me and Sev attend?" she asked.

"Eileen, you know the Potters aren't like the Malfoys," Abigail said.

"I know." And she did know but that didn't mean she wasn't concerned. Most purebloods considered her to be a blood traitor because she married a muggle and they disliked half-bloods almost as much as they disliked muggles and muggleborns.

"Besides, the Potters have a boy about Severus's age. I think Severus could use a friend that's his own age," said Abigail.

Eileen sighed. She knew her mother was right. During the year she and Severus had lived with Tobias, Severus hadn't been able to make any friends. There was a family that lived near them who had a daughter Severus's age, Eileen saw them when she came home from work, but her son never got the chance to meet the girl.

"You're right," Eileen said. "He should have a friend. It'll help him adjust when he goes to Hogwarts. It did for me when I became friends with Walburga even if we never spoke to each other after I married Tobias."

"She was always adamant about pureblood superiority," said Abigail with a shake of her head.

"Do you know who else is going to the Potters' annual Christmas party?" Eileen asked.

"No but I can ask Elizabeth. Why don't you go find Sev before he disappears into the library? He really likes it in there."

"I did too." Without waiting for her mother to respond, Eileen walked out of the kitchen before heading off to find her son.

Severus had indeed gone straight to the library. He was currently sitting between two shelves of books with a Potions book, one of the ones that were written for children his age, opened in his lap. The book only went over the basics in simple terms that any four-year-old could understand and was written in the same style as the many Wizarding children's books Severus has read before.

Eileen watched her son for a few moments before she announced her presence with a quiet, "Sev?"

Severus lifted his head. "Hi mum," he said.

Eileen walked over to join her son before sitting down beside him. "What are you reading?" she asked.

Severus showed her the book and she chuckled before shaking her head. "I firmly believe you're turning into my little Ravenclaw," she said not unkindly before she held out her arms and Severus cuddled against his mother.

"Have you left the manor at all since I left this morning?" she said after a few minutes of silence concerned since most children made the most of being outdoors and she didn't want her son to isolate himself in the library. That was another reason why she agreed with her mother's admission that Severus needed a friend his own age.

"Uh, I went out for a little bit to help grandma get some plants for a potion grandma was brewing," Severus said before he smiled and added, "Grandma let me help her brew it."

Eileen chuckled. "Your grandma is going to turn you into a little Potions prodigy," she said.

"What's a prodigy?" Severus asked.

Eileen shook her head. Her son was smart but he didn't know what a lot of words meant and there were times that Eileen, and her father, forgot that. "A prodigy is someone who is very talented when it comes to something like your grandfather is a prodigy of defense." That was true considering Vladimir Prince had served as the Head of the Auror Department and mentored many Aurors in defense before he retired when Eileen was in her last year at Hogwarts. He was also good at creating both defensive and offensive spells, which was something Eileen always admired about him.

"Really?" Severus's gazed at her mother with wide eyes.

"Really," said Eileen. "Now come on. Why don't we go outside while we wait for dinner? You can always take that to your room and finish it there you know."

Severus nodded. "Okay," he said before he closed the book, put it down and followed Eileen as she led the way out of the library.

* * *

Abigail was finishing cooking dinner when her husband entered the kitchen. She looked up as Vladimir came to a stop at her side gazing through the windows above the sink where they had a clear view of Eileen and Severus. "What did the Minister want?" Abigail asked turning her gaze to her husband whom had just come back from a meeting with Minister Eldritch Diggory though he never told her what the meeting was about before he left.

"He just wanted my opinion on a new law that was being proposed," Vladimir said.

"Why did he want your opinion?"

"He always seeks the opinions of many people when new laws are proposed."

"What was the new law?"

Vladimir's upper lip curled into a sneer as he said, "Members of the ministry want to cut the Auror Department's budget again. If the law didn't pass the last time they tried to get it to pass, what makes them think it will pass this time?" He shook his head before adding, "I swear at least half of the Ministry is filled with dunderheads."

"More than half I suspect," said Abigail before she changed the subject and said, "I've written Elizabeth and told her that Eileen and Severus would be coming with us to the Christmas party later on this month."

"Eileen agreed to go? Even though the Malfoys are going to be there?" It had become tradition for whoever hosted the annual "pureblood" Christmas party, it was usually the Potters, to invite all pureblood families hence what it was called. Though Abigail knew that the Potters would rather not have some families inside their home, such as the Malfoys, they were not a family who broke tradition.

"While I don't like that the Malfoys are going to be there, I do believe that Severus could use a friend his own age and the only one that I know who has a child Sev's age is Elizabeth."

"Though I agree, you didn't answer my question."

Abigail turned her gaze back to the window as she said, "I told Eileen that I didn't know who would be attending the party."

Vladimir shook his head. "Well, if hexes start flying at the party then I'll know why," he said with a rueful smile. "You know Eileen can't stand Abraxas."

"_I_ can't stand Abraxas," Abigail said coolly. "But a lot of people are going to be there, Vlad."

Vladimir simply said, "Then let's hope they don't meet up."

Abigail nodded in agreement watching as Eileen's old broom flew down from her room and she mounted it before helping her son on and the two of them took off flying. "I'd better finish dinner."

"I will be in the training room," said Vladimir before he drifted soundlessly off.

A while later, when Abigail was finishing dinner, the door to the kitchen opened and Eileen walked in with Severus, who was grinning, just behind her. Abigail smiled. "I take it Sev enjoyed the flight," she said.

Severus nodded. "Never thought I'd like it that much," he said.

"Well, your mother has always enjoyed flying," said Abigail. "She even played on the Slytherin Quidditch Team for a year."

"I was a reserve Beater and the beaters hardly ever got sick so I didn't get to play often," said Eileen.

"Nira!" Abigail called and a _pop_ sounded before the house elf appeared in the kitchen.

"Yes Mistress?" she said.

"Will you go tell my husband that dinner is ready?" Abigail asked as she waved her wand and sent the food through the archway into the dining room.

"Yes Mistress," Nira said before popping away.

A few minutes later, when Abigail, Eileen and Severus had sat down at the table into the dining room, Vladimir made his way into the room. The family sat down and began to eat dinner while Abigail wondered what would happen at the Christmas party if Eileen ended up running into Abraxas.

* * *

The day of the Christmas party came by quickly, too quickly for Eileen's tastes. She wasn't sure she made the right choice in deciding to go with her parents but she knew that she had done it for her son. She only hoped that the Potter's son wouldn't mind spending time with Severus; Eileen had learned a long time ago that quite a few pureblood families refused to spend time with anyone who wasn't pureblood. However, her mother said the Potters were not like that and Eileen trusted her.

She finished getting ready for the party. She was dressed in a form-fitting blue dress with sleeves that only covered her shoulders that went down to her ankles with white trim around the collar. Blue pumps with small heels were on her feet and her black hair fell in waves down her back and over her shoulder. Eileen rarely let her hair down, preferring to keep it in a ponytail or a bun whenever she was brewing or helping Anna see to patients, but her mother insisted on it for the party.

After she finished getting ready, Eileen made her way into the room across the hall where her mother was attempting to get Severus ready. The little boy was dressed in a black robe over a white buttoned down shirt and black pants and Eileen smiled for her son looked adorable even though he was scowling.

"Oh stop that, Sev. You look adorable," she said.

Severus blushed. "Mum," he protested and Eileen laughed.

Abigail summoned a brush and began combing through Severus's silky black locks, much to his chagrin. "There, now you look handsome," she said and Severus's blush deepened.

Eileen chuckled again.

Abigail stood up after she finished brushing Severus's hair. She was dressed in a pale green and white dress that went to her ankles with white pumps on her feet; her hair was in a bun at the top of her head with tendrils of graying light-brown hair falling into her face.

Vladimir entered the room at that moment. He was dressed in dress robes similar to Severus's; black robes, white buttoned down shirt, black pants. The only thing different was the amulet that hung around his neck; it was a silver bird with an emerald for the eye in midflight over a silver crown, it was the crest of the Prince family.

"You look beautiful, my dear," Vladimir said taking his wife's hand and kissing it, to which Severus's grimaced.

"Ew," he said.

Eileen chuckled.

"Come, let's go," Vladimir said before he led the way out of Severus's room and Abigail followed him. Eileen, taking Severus's hand in hers, followed her. The two of them walked down the stairs into the sitting room and toward the fireplace before floo-traveling out of Prince Manor.

They appeared in the sitting room of Potter Manor a few moments later. Eileen, holding Severus's hand to keep him from stumbling, stepped out behind her parents and gazed at the Lord and Lady of Potter Manor. Charles Potter was tall and lean with dark-brown hair that was graying at the roots and dark green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses likely with magically reinforced lenses while Elizabeth Potter was shorter with brown hair sprinkled with gray and hazel eyes.

"Abigail, Vladimir, welcome," she greeted them with a smile that illuminated her face.

"Elizabeth, it is good to see you," Abigail greeted her old friend with a smile as she took her hand.

Vladimir and Charles, on the other hand, were gazing at each other with wariness in their eyes. Eileen sighed; she knew that her father and Charles Potter got along for their wives' sake but had never warmed up to each other mostly because of their houses. They did shake hands though but that was all they normally did. They never spoke to each other.

"Liz, I believe you remember my daughter Eileen," said Abigail and Eileen stepped to her mother's side as Elizabeth gazed at her.

"You've sure grown since I last saw you, Eileen," she said with a gentle smile before she looked questioningly at Abigail.

"She left her despicable excuse for a husband," Abigail said.

"Good," Elizabeth said with a sniff before her eyes flickered to Severus who was standing shyly at Eileen's side. "And who might this be?"

"This is Severus, my grandson," Abigail said before she looked at Severus and added, "Severus, I'd like you meet Elizabeth Potter, one of my oldest friends."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Severus said politely holding out a hand.

"It is nice to meet you too Severus," Elizabeth said taking the little boy's hand before she frowned. "Charles, where's James?"

"He should be ready by now," Charles said before he called out, "Petal!"

There was a _pop_ and a female house elf appeared in the sitting room. "Master call Petal?" she asked.

"Yes, is James ready yet?" Charles asked.

"Master James is almost ready, Master Charles," said Petal. "He will be down soon."

Charles nodded and the house elf popped away.

* * *

Severus was a little nervous at meeting another boy his age. He hasn't met anyone his age before. During the years he had been living with his father, he hadn't met anyone and then he moved in with his grandparents and never got the chance to meet anyone until now. He did his best to not look like he was nervous though.

"Ah here he comes," Elizabeth said and a little boy the same age as Severus walked over to join them. He had messy dark hair with hazel eyes hidden behind small, wire-rimmed glasses. He was also dressed in dress robes and looked just as uncomfortable in them as Severus.

"James, you've already met Vladimir and Abigail but I'd like you to meet their daughter Eileen and her son Severus," she said gesturing to Eileen and Severus in turn.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," James said in a polite voice as he stretched out a hand and Eileen took it before shaking it. He turned his gaze to Severus once Eileen released his hand and saying, "Hi."

"Hi," Severus said shyly.

"Why don't you two go play?" Elizabeth suggested. "But don't go outside. I don't want you to get dirty when the party's going to begin in a couple of hours." She looked straight at James who folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Yes mum," he muttered before he looked at Severus. "Hey, wanna come to my room?"

Severus looked at his mother.

"Go ahead, Severus," Eileen said gently.

Severus smiled before he nodded. "Okay," he said to James.

"Great, race ya!" James took off running and Severus, surprised that his parents let him run in the house, dashed after him in an effort to keep up with the boy.

The two boys ran up the stairs and down the hall until they reached the door that led to James's room. Pushing it open, James led the way inside and Severus followed him. The room was huge, a little bit bigger than Severus's room back at Prince Manor. It was decorated in red, brown, gold and white; white walls, reddish-brown carpet, golden curtains swaying in the breeze over the windows and a four-poster bed with a red and gold comforter draped over it and a nightstand next to it. There was also a wardrobe near the window next to a desk. The walls were covered with posters of a few different Quidditch teams and toys lay scattered across the carpeted floor.

"Petal hasn't cleaned yet," James said kicking a toy out of the way before plopping down on his bed before looking at Severus and adding, "Why're you just standing there? Come on. I haven't had someone to play with at these things since ever."

"Doesn't that get boring?" asked Severus.

"Yeah, I don't like these things. Too many adults talking about nothing interesting and there're never any kids my age 'till now. I can't even fly while they're here."

"You like to fly?"

James grinned. "Yeah I do. You?"

"Haven't flown often," said Severus before smiling and adding, "but it's fun."

"More than fun. I'm gonna be a Quidditch player someday," James boasted.

Severus decided to not respond. "What do you wanna do?" he asked instead.

James shrugged. "I dunno. Wanna play Gobstones?"

"Sure."

The two boys ended up playing Gobstones and Exploding Snap as well as many other magical games and with many magical toys for the next couple of hours. While they played, they talked; they mostly talked about Quidditch though as James turned out to be a big fan of the sport. Severus didn't really like Quidditch but that was only because he hardly ever watched or played the game. James had been surprised by that. After a while, he started talking about the teams.

It was while he was doing that that Petal popped into the room. "Master Charles wants yous and your guests to join him in the ballroom, Master James," she said with a bow.

"All right," James said getting to his feet before he looked at Severus who also stood up and the two of them dashed out of the room and toward the ballroom.

* * *

The ballroom was elaborately decorated with red and green lights dangling from the ceiling held there with sticking charms and streamers of red and green crisscrossed across the ceiling. A corner was dominated with a large pine tree decorated with glistening ornaments, snitches and brooms spelled to fly around the tree and lights that blinked on and off in tune with the music that played from the band the Potters had hired for the party. Presents wrapped in shiny wrapping paper with bows on top lay stacked under the tree and Eileen wondered if those were for show or not.

She was currently wandering around the ballroom looking for her son a glass of pumpkin juice in her hand. She was never one to drink alcohol for two reasons; one was she didn't want to end up like her ex-husband while the other was she didn't want to end up in a drunken stupor who is unaware of her actions. She could still remember the last party she went to when one of the guests to the Potter's party got so drunk that he was dancing on the tabletops, fell and had to be sent to St. Mungo's with a concussion.

She walked onward her heels clicking against the polished floor but the music and the inane chattering between the guests drowned her out. She took a drink from her juice before looking around for her son; he and James had arrived in the ballroom when the first of the guests had arrived but quickly got bored and Eileen hasn't seen them since. She hoped that they were all right.

"Eileen, it has been a while."

The smooth, cultured voice of the very man Eileen did not want to see sounded behind her. She gritted her teeth her hand tightening around the glass though, thankfully, it didn't shatter. She wondered if she could just walk away but decided against it knowing Abraxas Malfoy would not stop until he got to speak to her.

Deciding to get it over with, Eileen turned around looking at Abraxas with emotionless eyes. "Abraxas, how nice to see you," she said with thinly veiled contempt.

Abraxas stood with one hand resting on his cane dressed as formally as everyone at the party; his long silvery-blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the back of his head. His lips pulled back in a smile that was more a sneer. "I hear that you finally left that despicable mudblood you married," he said.

"Yes," Eileen said coolly.

"Well then perhaps you would consider my original proposal."

"I have no desire to marry so soon after my last husband," Eileen said.

"Mum!"

Eileen winced inwardly at her son's voice before she turned to the sound as Severus jogged over to join her with James just behind him. "Yes Sev?" she said.

"James's mum said he could go outside. Can I go too?" asked Severus eyes bright with eagerness.

Eileen made a point of looking as though she was thinking about it all the while conscious of Abraxas who was looking at Severus with contempt in his eyes that he made no point of concealing. "Oh I suppose," she said. "Be careful."

"I will mum." Severus and James took off running weaving their way around the crowd of people in the ballroom before disappearing through the door into the backyard of Potter Manor.

"Your son? Am I correct in assuming that his father is that mudblood you married?"

"Yes," Eileen said coolly.

Abraxas pressed his lips together. "How unfortunate," he said.

Eileen gritted her teeth; the urge to hex Abraxas was starting to grow and she fought back the urge. She wasn't a reckless Gryffindor who would hex first ask questions later. Instead, she said, "Well, I do suppose it is unfortunate that I have such a wonderfully gifted son who will be a great wizard some day."

Abraxas either didn't notice the sarcasm or didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he said, "Perhaps he could benefit from having a father in his life."

"He has my father," said Eileen shortly. "And my father treats him as he would his own son. Now, if you shall excuse me, I wish to find my parents." Without waiting for Abraxas to reply, Eileen strode off meandering her way through the crowd to find her parents.

Abraxas gazed after her before turning his attention to the blonde form his son as he walked over to join him. "Lucius," he called.

"Yes Father?" Lucius asked.

Abraxas turned his gaze to Eileen's retreating form before saying, "Did you hear that?"

Lucius nodded.

"Why don't you go find Eileen's half-blood spawn and_ introduce _yourself?" Abraxas said not taking his lustful eyes off the pureblood blood traitor whom he fancied.

"Yes Father," Lucius said and meandered his way out of the ballroom.

* * *

"Whoa and you can fly here all want?" Severus said eyes wide with childlike wonder as he gazed at the huge yard behind Potter Manor.

James grinned. "Yup, mum and dad let me fly all the time. Well, they say someone has to watch me 'cause they don't want me to get hurt and all that but I never get hurt," he said with a grin. "What about you?"

Severus shrugged. "Mum only lets me fly with her," he said.

"Ah really? I'd hate that," said James.

The two of them were wandering around the huge yard bored out of their minds. With the adults in the ballroom, there wasn't much Severus and James could do that wouldn't mean breaking the rules James's parents set up for him, such as no flying while there were guests. Thus, they were left with nothing to do but walk around and talk but they both agreed it was better than being in a room filled with adults or older children who wanted nothing to do with two four-year-olds.

At least that was the way it was until Lucius Malfoy, the ten-year-old son of Abraxas Malfoy, walked over to join the two four-year-olds. "Hey there, James," the boy said.

James sniffed. "Mum says not to talk to you, Malfoy," he said.

"You two know each other?" echoed Severus.

"All purebloods know each other," Lucius said looking down his nose at Severus. "But then, how would you know that, half-blood spawn?"

Severus frowned. "That's not very nice," he said.

"But it's true," Lucius said. "Father said that you're a half-blood spawn and your mummy is a blood traitor."

Severus glared. He didn't understand half of what Lucius had just called him and his mother but he knew what an insult sounded like when he heard it; he could still remember how his father insulted him all the time even if he couldn't remember the actual insults used.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy," James said.

"Why're you defending that spawn?" Lucius asked raising his pale eyebrows.

"'cause he's my friend," James said.

Lucius laughed. "The spawn's your friend?" he said incredulously.

"Yeah he is."

Lucius shook his head. "Why would you want to be friends with the spawn?" he said.

James folded his arms across his chest and glared at Lucius. "'Cause I do," he said as if that explained everything. "So there."

Lucius sneered. "My father told me to introduce myself to you, spawn. I'm Lucius Malfoy," he said.

Severus glared at being called a spawn and didn't respond.

"The polite thing to do would be tell me your name," Lucius said. "Or did your blood traitor mummy not teach you that?"

"Mum taught me to be nice to those who are nice to me," said Severus. "And you're not being nice to me."

Lucius sneered. "Pathetic spawn," he said pushing Severus and he fell to the ground in surprise.

"Hey, that was mean," James cried glaring at Lucius.

"He deserved it," said Lucius.

"No he didn't. You're being a meanie!" James then proceeded to kick Lucius as hard as he could in the shin.

Lucius yelped in pain.

Severus got to his feet and James grabbed his arm. "Come on," he said and the two of them took off running. A livid Lucius chased after them but they were too quick; they got into the ballroom and immediately sought refuge under one of the tables in the ballroom.

"You kicked him," Severus said stunned.

James shrugged. "He was being mean," he said before he fell silent when the blonde form of Lucius's father came to a stop in front of the table they were hiding under and Lucius stalked over to join him.

"Did you introduce yourself to Eileen's son?" asked Abraxas Malfoy.

"I did," Lucius growled.

"Why are you so upset, son?"

"The Potters' little brat kicked me!" Lucius whined.

James giggled and Severus couldn't help but start giggling as well.

Lucius looked under the table and glared furiously at them.

"Run?" Severus said looking at Lucius warily.

"Run!" James said and the two of them took off running succeeding in knocking the older boy down before they, laughing, disappeared into the crowd of guests to find refuge under another table across the dance floor.

* * *

Eileen watched with amusement as her son and James dashed knocked Abraxas's son down in their run away from the Malfoys and disappeared into the crowd. She looked at her mother who was shaking her head though there was amusement sparkling in her eyes. "I'm glad to see Sev having fun," she said.

"So am I," Eileen said. She was really glad that her son and James had become fast friends; she feared that they wouldn't become friends because they were different having been raised differently. Her mother had told her that four-year-olds don't care about that; they just care about having someone to talk to and play with; they didn't have another care in the world.

_I miss when I was that young and innocent,_ Eileen thought.

She watched as James poked his head out from under the table across from where the Malfoys had been standing. His head disappeared before his whole body appeared with Severus just behind him. The two of them got to their feet and dashed away from the table weaving around the guests before skidding to a halt in front of Eileen.

"Hi mum," Severus said.

"Hi Miss. Prince," James said.

Eileen smiled. "I see you're having a good time, Sev," she said.

"Yup," Severus said before he yawned.

Abigail smiled. "Let's go find Vlad and our hosts, Eileen. Sev looks tired. Maybe it's time we headed home."

"I'm not tire'!" Severus protested before he yawned contradicting his words.

"I think you are," Eileen said amused.

Severus pouted. Eileen was sure the only reason he didn't want to leave was because he didn't want to stop playing with James.

"But I don't want Severus to leave yet," James protested before he yawned too.

"I think it's time for your nap, Jamie," said Elizabeth as she walked over to join them and took one look at her yawning son.

"I don't wanna nap," James said with a pout.

"You still need one. You can play with Severus another day," said Elizabeth.

"I wanna play more with him today," James whined giving his mother the puppy-dog eyed look.

"I know you do but his mummy wants him to go home and take a nap now," Elizabeth said.

James folded his arms across his chest and pouted but said nothing.

"Sev's birthday is coming up. Maybe James can come over then," Eileen suggested. She wouldn't mind having her son's first friend over for his fifth birthday.

"When will that be?" asked Elizabeth.

"January ninth," said Abigail.

"What do you say, Jamie?" asked Elizabeth looking at her son. "Would you like to go over to Severus's place for his birthday?"

"Yeah!" James said enthusiastically.

Elizabeth chuckled. "All right. Just write what time you want us over on the ninth," she said.

Abigail nodded. "Do you know where my husband is by the way? I'd better get him home before he gets too drunk."

Eileen smiled.

"I last saw him talking with Richard," said Elizabeth.

Abigail sighed. "I'm going to go find him. You and Sev can head home now, Eileen. We'll be home later," she said.

Eileen nodded before taking her son's hand in hers. He turned to look at James. "Bye James," he said waving.

"Bye Sev," James replied waving back before he yawned again.

Eileen guided her son out of the ballroom and toward the fireplace before floo-traveling back to Prince Manor. Once there, she lifted her son into her arms and made her way to the staircase before walking to Severus's room to put him down for a much needed nap. After Severus was down for his nap, Eileen returned to her own room.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: the next chapter, there is going to be a time skip**

**Darth: time skip? How many years?**

**Blaze: I'm probably going to go straight to the winter before Sev and James's first year at Hogwarts**

**Darth: that'd be cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: so these last two chapters were basically prologues?**

**Blaze: in a way, they set up Sev's home life in this AU and his friendship with James in this AU**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: so a real quick thank you to the 8 people who reviewed the first chapter. You guys are great. Please review and I will post chapter 3 as soon as I possibly can.**


	3. Severus's Eleventh Birthday

**Severus's Eleventh Birthday**

* * *

Opposites attract and Eileen could see the truth of that statement in the friendship that grew between her son and James. Years passed since they first met and their friendship continued to grow. They were different, James was as big a Quidditch fan as his father while Severus was more of a bookworm, and yet their conflicting interests did nothing to destroy the friendship that formed between them. However, Eileen knew that their friendship would be tested when they went to Hogwarts and she could only hope that their friendship would remain while at school.

It was the first week of January, two days before Severus's eleventh birthday, and Severus and James were currently flying around the backyard of Prince Manor. Severus had grown to love flying whenever he flew with Eileen when he was younger though he still didn't like Quidditch as much as James. Their love of flying was one of the few things that Severus and James had in common.

"Will you go get the boys? Lunch is almost ready," Abigail said poking her head out of the kitchen.

Eileen nodded before making her way out of the house and looking up at where her son and James were flying. "Sev! James! It's time for lunch!" She called hoping her voice would carry to her son. Apparently, it did for Severus and James circled the yard before landing and climbing off their brooms.

"What's for lunch, Mrs. Prince?" James asked.

Eileen smiled. "Don't know. I was kicked out of the kitchen," she said.

Severus chuckled before looking at James. "You know Grandma Abi doesn't like anyone cooking but her," he said.

"She is a good cook," said James with a grin. "So whatcha gonna do for your birthday?"

"I dunno. I'm still thinking about it. Mum said I could do anything within reason."

"Within reason? What does that mean?"

Severus shrugged. "Just not as big as yours usually is but that's 'cause you're the only friend I have that I can invite so the party'll be small."

James pressed his lips together. "Well, we could always do what we did last year. That was fun."

Severus snorted. "I got grounded 'cause of that stunt you pulled with those fireworks that nearly burned down a few of grandma's trees in the backyard."

"It wasn't that bad," James said. "And you helped set them off."

"I wasn't expecting them to fly into the trees."

"Still wasn't all my fault."

Eileen was listening to the two of them talk and couldn't help but smile though she remembered the incident that Severus and James were referring to well enough. Her parents hadn't been too happy when they found that a few of the aspen trees in the backyard had been nearly burned down when the fireworks crashed into and exploded in them. She made a point of banning fireworks at Severus's eleventh birthday to prevent more defenseless trees from being burned down.

"Hey, we still got a couple of days. We'll think of something," said James.

"Mum already said no fireworks and no pranks. I think she's still upset with what happened at my ninth birthday," Severus said.

Eileen also remembered that day; that was the day that James and Severus had devised a prank together. She swore that James had started converting her son into a prankster soon after they first met though Severus was still very much the studious bookworm that made her think he was likely to be in Ravenclaw. It was amazing that her son had been able to brew the hair color changing potion with only Abigail to watch over him but she wasn't too happy when her son and James decided to use it on her. It took her three days to get her hair to change from purple back to its original color.

"Ah man," James said. "And I got a new one too. Well, I kinda haven't tried it out yet but if it works it'll be awesome."

"Key words, if it works," drawled Severus.

"Hey, we won't know 'till we try it."

"No," Eileen said sternly.

"Ah please?" James adopted a puppy dog pout that usually worked with his parents.

Severus shook his head. "You should by now that never works with mum," he said when Eileen simply folded her arms across her chest and repeated her answer.

"Never hurts to try," James said with a shrug as the three of them entered the dining room were lunch was being served.

* * *

On the morning of his birthday, Severus was broken out of his sleep by a pillow to the back of the head and a shouted, "Wake up Sev!" from James who had spent the night.

"It's too early," Severus muttered burying his face back into his pillow.

"Ah come on. Your mum's already up and she said that you can open your gifts once you drag your lazy butt out of bed."

"She did not say that."

"Okay so I added the last part but seriously. I can't wait to see what you think of my gift," James said before he proceeded to hit the back of Severus's head again.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up," Severus growled rolling onto his back and sitting up as James, who was standing beside the bed with a pillow in his hand, smirked.

"I knew if I kept doing that, you'd get up," he said.

"If only to stop you from doing what you did last year," Severus said. Ever since they became friends when they were four, James and Severus had grown close despite their differences proving the old saying that opposites attract held more truth than many had originally thought. Their parents were more than happy that they were friends, they actually considered themselves best friends, and often let them spend time at each other's houses and that included sleepovers. During the sleepover from the year before, Severus had been prepared to sleep in on his birthday but James had other ideas and asked Nira to bring him a bucket of cold water before pouring it over Severus.

Needless to say, Severus was not happy but then Severus was not a morning person.

"Yeah, not making that mistake again," James said with a grimace. "You got me back though." Severus got James back simply asking Nira to do to James what James did to him though, naturally, he did this later when James was least expecting it; Nira was more than happy to comply.

"Of course," he said with a smirk as he sat up and stretched. He wandered over to his bathroom and, after washing up and changing, made his way back into the room. James was still there though he had put the pillow he had been hitting Severus with back on the bed that had been transfigured for him the night before and had gotten changed.

"Come on!" James said.

Severus rolled his eyes. "It's my birthday and you're more excited than I am," he said following his friend as James led the way out of the room.

"I just can't wait to see what you think about what I got ya," said the dark-haired boy bounding down the stairs with Severus following close behind him.

They entered the sitting room and Eileen, who was already up and reading the _Daily Prophet_, looked up with some surprise in her obsidian eyes. "You're up early, Sev," she said.

"James decided that it'd be in my best interests to not sleep in on my birthday," Severus said.

"I see he didn't have to resort to how he woke you up last year," Eileen said with a small smile.

"Not making that mistake again," James said.

Eileen chuckled. "Well, your grandparents aren't up yet, Sev," she said, "and you know that your grandmother will want to make your birthday breakfast. You can open a few of your gifts while we wait though."

"Great, open mine first," James said making his way over to the small pile of gifts before pulling out a rectangular-shaped one. He handed it to Severus who had taken a seat on the couch before he sat down beside the black-haired boy.

Severus began tearing through the blue wrapping paper before pulling out a journal with a black leather cover with a silver-spine and silver etchings of cauldrons and vials on the surface. Severus opened the journal to find an inscription on the back of the front cover of the journal.

_Sev,_

_I thought you might like this 'cause you're always talking about coming up with new potions and stuff like that and I thought you might want something to write everything you come up with down in. Plus, it's a great way to write down new pranks and anything else that you want. Take a look at the first page; I found this in one of the books in the Potter Library (yes, I went into the Potter library and yes I did _not_ burst into flames) and I thought it was a cool one. Let me know what ya think of it. Happy Birthday, Sev!_

_ James_

Severus turned to the first page to find that the potion that was written, in neat handwriting that suggested James' parents had written it, was a potion that would temporarily change the color of the skin of whoever drank it.

"Thanks James," Severus said closing the journal.

James grinned. "You're welcome," he said.

"My, the birthday boy is actually up early. I do believe it is going to snow today," Vladimir's voice said and Severus looked up as his grandfather, amusement in his eyes, walked into the sitting room with Abigail, chuckling, walking just behind him.

"He woke me up," Severus said pointing to James.

"And I take it he didn't have to resort to what happened last year," Vladimir said with a small chuckle.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not making that mistake again," James replied.

Abigail chuckled. "So what would you like for breakfast, Sev?" she asked.

Severus pressed his lips together in thought before saying, "Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and eggs, please?" he said.

"That sounds good," Vladimir said, "but then your grandmother's chocolate chip pancakes are my favorite."

Abigail snorted. "_Everything_ I cook is your favorite," she said.

"Point taken."

Abigail made her way into the kitchen and Vladimir took a seat in the second armchair in the room. "Are you going to open the rest of your gifts?" he asked.

Severus put his journal down before nodding and began unwrapping one gift after another. He got the next book in the muggle book series he had started reading from his mother, a pair of new dragon hide gloves from his grandmother and a new potions kit from his grandfather. Even James' parents had sent him a small gift; a box of an assortment of chocolates from Honeydukes.

"Thank you, all of you," Severus said with a small smile.

"You're welcome, Sev and happy birthday," said Eileen.

"Breakfast is ready," Abigail called from the kitchen.

James leapt to his feet. "Finally, I'm starving," he said.

Severus rolled his eyes. "It's _really_ important that we feed you soon because if we don't then the world will _surely_ end," he said.

James glared at him. "I really hated the day you discovered sarcasm, Sev," he said.

Severus simply smirked.

* * *

The party ended up being a small one just as it had been the year before but James knew that his friend preferred it that way. Severus was practically James's complete opposite but he didn't care about that; they did have some things in common, flying and a dislike of the Malfoys, but their differences did not prevent them from being friends. Besides, it wasn't like the party was boring despite the fact that there weren't many people there.

After lunch, James and Severus were discussing the potion that James had written in the journal he gave his friend. Severus was going over what ingredients they would still need to gather while James was wondering how they would be able to brew it since Severus couldn't use his family's lab without someone watching him. They were talking about what problems they would need to work out if they wanted to brew the potion when Severus's grandmother told them to come into the dining room for cake.

The two friends, with Severus closing the journal and tucking it under his arm, made their way into the kitchen. His mother and his grandparents were there as were James's parents and, as soon as Severus arrived, they sang him the birthday song. Once they were done, Eileen told Severus to close his eyes and make a wish.

Severus closed his eyes before blowing out the candles, which was followed by clapping.

"So what'd you wish for?" James asked.

Severus opened his eyes and looked at him and smirked but said nothing.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?"

"Nope."

"Ah come on. Please?"

"No."

"I told you what I wished for last year."

"Still not gonna happen."

James pouted. "Fine, don't tell me," he said.

"All right I won't."

"Git," James said shoving his friend playfully.

"Dunderhead," Severus replied with a smirk before accepting the piece of cake that his mother had handed him. He took a seat at the table and James, taking his own slice, sat down across from him.

"We'll be in the sitting room," said Abigail. She, her husband and Eileen left the kitchen with their slices of cake in their hands and entered the living room.

Severus, finishing his slice of cake, pulled out his journal and a quill before opening the journal to the potion James had asked his mother to write in it since he knew Severus couldn't read his handwriting. Severus examined the potion writing along the margins of the page as he did so and James, though he couldn't read upside down, peered at the journal.

"What are you doin'?" he asked.

"Just some notes," Severus said before he put the quill down and closed the journal. "Won't be able to add more 'till I've had a chance to look at the Prince library," he added.

"Why?"

"Just to see what many of these ingredients do with the potion."

James shook his head but smiled. He could already see which house Severus would be placed in when they go to Hogwarts. "Hey, why don't we go outside and fly?" he suggested.

Severus grinned; he really did like flying even if he didn't care for Quidditch. "All right," he said. He grabbed his journal and the two of them made their way to Severus's room to grab the brooms they were given for Christmas, though Severus was only allowed to use it when they were at either Prince Manor or Potter Manor.

"Where are you going?" Eileen asked when the two boys ran past the sitting room with their brooms in their hands.

"Outside to fly," Severus called over his shoulder.

"Stay within the wards and be careful," Abigail said.

"Yes grandma."

Then the two boys were out in the backyard, mounting their brooms and taking off into the sky being careful to not go too far because it was snowing.

They came down about an hour later when the blizzard struck. James was a good flyer but that didn't mean he was stupid enough to fly in the middle of a blizzard. They were lucky; they managed to make it to the ground before the blizzard got worse though they were both shivering when they reentered the manor.

Abigail instructed them to change out of their wet clothes the instant she caught sight of them. "I'll have some hot chocolate ready for you when you're done," she said before she made her way into the kitchen while the boys, eager for some hot chocolate to warm their cold hands, dashed up the stairs.

* * *

That night, Severus was lying on his bed gazing up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure why he couldn't sleep but he couldn't. He yawned before turning onto his side and closing his eyes but sleep still eluded him.

"Can't sleep either?" James, who was spending the night again, asked lifting his head from his pillow on the transfigured bed in the room.

Severus shook his head as he sat up. "No," he said.

"Me neither." James yawned before swinging his legs off his bed and standing up. He walked over to Severus's bed and sat down beside him as he swung his legs off his bed.

"You shouldn't have had that third piece of cake," Severus said with a small smile.

James playfully smacked his shoulder. "It was good though," he said.

Severus chuckled because he knew it was. His grandmother was the best cook that he knew and she had made his birthday cake from scratch. "Yeah it was," he said. He fell silent for a long moment.

"Can you believe we're heading off to Hogwarts soon?" James said breaking the silence. "I'm looking forward to it."

Severus nodded in agreement. "I am too," he said.

"What house do ya think you'll be in?"

Severus shrugged suddenly uncertain. Almost everyone in his family had been sorted into Slytherin; he believed that his grandmother was the only one who wasn't sorted into that house. He didn't want to be in the same house as Lucius Malfoy though especially after what happened at every Christmas party at Potter Manor since he started attending them.

"What's the matter?" James asked when Severus remained silent.

"Everyone in my family has been in Slytherin except my grandma," Severus replied. "I don't want to be in the same house as Malfoy."

James snorted. "Who would want to be in the same house as Malfoy?" He looked curiously at Severus before adding, "Besides, I don't think you'll be in Slytherin."

"What house do you think I'll be in then?"

James didn't hesitate at all as he said, "Ravenclaw."

"That's what mum thinks too but…" Severus began.

"Hey, don't worry about it mate," James said. "Maybe you'll be like your grandma."

_I hope so,_ Severus thought. "What house do you think you'll be in?" he asked.

"Gryffindor," James said. "My entire family's been in Gryffindor."

"Oh." Severus fell silent suddenly a little worried about that. He knew, because of the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, that he would likely not be able to remain friends with James if he was sorted into Slytherin. However, he wasn't sure if it would be the same if he was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"You all right?" James asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

The hazel-eyed boy didn't look convinced. "You don't seem fine."

Severus's eyebrows rose. "When did you learn how to see what another is feeling?" he said.

James rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Sev. What's the matter?"

"You're never serious, Jamie. But all right, do you think we can still be friends if we're sorted into different houses?"

James just shrugged. "I don't see why not. You're my best mate, Sev. Ain't nothing gonna change that," he said.

Severus smiled at that. "Thanks Jamie," he said.

The door opened spilling light from the hallway into the room and Eileen poked her head into the room. "It's after midnight. You two should be asleep," she said with a frown of disapproval.

"Sorry mum."

"Sorry Mrs. Prince."

"Just go to sleep, Sev, James," Eileen said before she closed the door.

"How does she do that?" James whispered for that wasn't the first time that Eileen has known they were up when they weren't supposed to be.

Severus shook his head. "I have no idea," he replied. "Must be a mum thing."

"Yeah, probably."

"Boys, go to sleep!" Eileen's voice sounded through the door.

James and Severus exchanged glances before deciding to do as they were told. James stood up before walking back to his bed while Severus lied back down. He closed his eyes and, this time, he was able to fall into a light sleep.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: first off, thank you to the ten people who reviewed chapter two. If I can get to 30 reviews then I'll be SUPER happy but my next update won't depend on number of reviews I get, it will depend on how long it takes me to type the next chapter (as it is likely going to be long)**

**Darth: what is in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: letters and journey through Diagon Alley including meeting another character**

**Darth: is it...?**

**Blaze: yup!**

**Darth: awesome**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post chapter 4 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

* * *

When March came around, James had decided to take a page out of Severus's book and had a small party with just Severus and Severus's family. Just like at Severus's party, the two friends had spent the night before and after the party at Potter Manor. After that, the months leading up to July when the Hogwarts letters would be sent out went by quickly.

It was the second week of July. Severus was flying through the air in the backyard of Prince Manor on the broom his mother had bought him for his tenth birthday. Ever since his mother had taken him flying when he was four, he had come to enjoy it. He flew over the aspen trees and the pond in the center of the backyard; birds flew past albeit above him and the wind was calm perfect for flying.

"Sev!" Eileen called as she stepped into the yard and Severus looked down at his mother before he guided the broom down and leapt off it.

"Yes mum?" he said.

Eileen smiled before holding out a hand with an envelope in it. "Your Hogwarts letter came in," she said.

Severus took the envelope before opening it and removing the first piece of parchment. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of__ WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Prince,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Your grandmother and Elizabeth have already talked about it and we decided to take you and James to get your supplies and your wand together," Eileen said. "We'll go early to avoid the rush."

Severus nodded already reading through the list of supplies. "Do you think I can get a familiar, mum?" He asked.

"We'll see."

Severus knew whenever his mother said that, she was leaning in favor of saying yes so he nodded and made his way into the manor. He walked to his room before putting his broom his way and walking back out to join his mother and his grandparents in the sitting room.

The floor flared to life and Elizabeth Potter's head appeared. "Hello," she greeted them. "James was wondering if he could come over for a little while."

Abigail glanced at her husband and her daughter and, when they didn't protest, she said, "I don't see why not."

Elizabeth nodded before her head disappeared. A moment later, the floo flared to life and James stepped out dusting ash off his clothes and Elizabeth came through after him. "Be back by seven, James," she ordered. "And be good."

"Yes mum," James said before watching as his mother flooed away. He greeted Abigail, Vladimir and Eileen before walking over to join Severus.

"What brings you over?" Severus asked.

"I got bored," said James.

Severus chuckled. "We'll be in my room," he said to his mother before he and James left the sitting room and headed up the stairs to his room.

"Mum said that we'll be going to Diagon Alley in a few days," James said. "I'm looking forward to visiting the Quidditch shop."

"You would," Severus said with a smirk.

His friend rolled his eyes. "Bet you are looking forward to the potions shop or the book shop," he said.

"Naturally."

The two distracted themselves for the next couple of hours playing games or talking about the places they were looking forward to visiting in Diagon Alley. Around noon, Eileen came and got them for lunch, which consisted of BLTs and potato crisps. While they were eating, Severus and James's discussion shifted to the number of pranks that James had come up with since his birthday.

"…and the spell will cause the person's hair to keep on growing. It's only temporary but it'd be funny," James was saying.

"How long does it last?" Severus asked.

"Only an hour," James said and Severus wrote that down in his journal. Most of what he had written in his journal were various potion recipes and spells that weren't used often in more recent times that he found in the Prince library and was studying. However, some of the pages were filled with the pranks that James came up with.

"You better not think about pulling pranks while in school, Sev," Eileen said sternly. She was sitting at the other end of the table. Severus's grandmother was brewing in the cellar while his grandfather was in the library.

"It'll just be for fun," said James with a frown. "It won't hurt 'em."

Eileen opened her mouth but, before she could, Severus said, "We're just coming up with ideas, mum. It's just for fun. It's not like we'll intentional hurt someone."

Eileen sighed. "All right but I'd better not receive an owl about this while you're at Hogwarts, Sev," she said.

"Yes mum."

Eileen stood up before taking their plates and placing them in the sink. As she walked away, James scooted his chair closer before whispering, "Are we really not going to pull these pranks?"

"I only said we will not intentional hurt someone," replied Severus. "Mum's smart though so she probably knows we might pull them so it might be best to not pull them."

James sighed.

"Or not get caught," Severus added.

James grinned. "I'm turning ya into a prankster yet," he said.

"Remember that some of the pranks pulled in the past seven years were mine," Severus reminded his friend.

"Good point."

* * *

Diagon Alley wasn't as crowded as Lily Evans was led to believe and she found she preferred it this way. She hated crowds; it always made her feel claustrophobic even though she didn't have that big of a fear of enclosed spaces. She was currently walking alongside her parents, David and Holly Evans, and Professor Minerva McGonagall down the paved street toward the pristine white building that McGonagall called Gringotts bank.

"You can exchange muggle money for wizarding money," McGonagall was explaining as the two of them walked past the goblin guards and into the marble entrance hall. Lily couldn't help but look at the goblins; small creatures with long fingers and feet and peace-colored skin. She avoided staring because she knew that was rude though.

She, her parents and McGonagall came to a set of silver doors. Etched into the doors was a poem. It read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Goblins don't take well to thievery," said McGonagall when Lily asked about the poem. "No one has ever broken into Gringotts but if they did then they would not fare well if they were caught by the goblins."

"What would happen to them?" Holly asked.

"More likely than not, they would be killed."

Lily shivered at that.

The silver doors opened and McGonagall led the way down the long marble hall lined with counters behind which stood goblins hard at work. McGonagall walked over to the counter on the right side of the hall. While the professor talked with the goblin, Lily looked around just as a group of five made their way into the hall; two of them were boys around Lily's age talking and laughing.

The first was dark-haired with round glasses over hazel eyes while the second was slightly taller with black hair and eyes nearly as dark as his hair. They were walking in front of an elderly couple dressed in wizards' robes and a woman around Lily's mother's age with the same black hair and dark eyes as the taller boy. They walked past the group and left Gringotts. Lily returned her gaze to her parents.

"We'll go to Madame Malkins first," said McGonagall handing the money to David and the four of them left the wizarding bank. The professor led the way down the street toward one of the stores.

"Hey Sev! Look at this!" A loud shout sounded nearby as they passed a store with a sign hanging in front of it that said _Quidditch Quality Supplies_. Lily noticed it was the dark-haired boy with the glasses.

"Must you shout?! I'm not five feet away, James," the black-haired boy called from the entrance to the shop as he jogged over to join the other boy.

"Whatever. Look at this, Sev. It's the new _Shooting Star_ broom. This baby's rumored to be the fastest in creation yet," the other boy said with a grin.

"Have you seen the price?" the boy Sev, which Lily figured was a nickname, said rolling his eyes. "I would love to see you try to convince your mum and dad to buy you that broom when first years aren't allowed to have them."

"I wasn't about to ask mum and dad to buy it. They'd say no. They're still upset about the spiked tea incident."

"Which was completely your fault," Sev drawled.

"Was not!" James protested.

"Really? So it was the invisible fairy that put the potion in our parents' teas before we left this morning? Amazing."

"Prat."

"Boys, come on. We need to get the rest of your supplies." The call came from the black-haired woman who was standing outside the apothecary store across and further up the street.

"Race ya!" Jamie shouted before he took off running nearly bowling into Lily as he did so. Lily managed to get out of the way in time though the boy didn't seem to notice.

"Prat, at least watch where you're going," Sev shouted after the boy before looking at Lily and adding with an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that. James can be a bit of an oblivious prat."

"It's all right," Lily said with a shy smile.

Sev jogged past the group and joined James outside the apothecary.

"At least he was nice enough to apologize," Holly said eyeing the other boy before shaking her head before they began walking again to Madame Malkins.

After she got her robes, her potion supplies, some quills and ink and her books, they headed toward the southern side of Diagon Alley to get her wand but Lily stopped as they passed a store called _Magical Menagerie_. "Can I look in here, Mum?" she asked.

Holly looked at David who was counting the amount of money they had left before he nodded. "You might have enough to get a familiar," Holly said turning her green gaze back to Lily. "So go ahead."

Lily grinned and made her way into the store. She began wandering around looking at the many cages. There were owls, toads and different kind of cats from Siamese to black to white; Lily knew she couldn't get a cat though because both her father and her sister were allergic. The owls ranged from barn to snowy to pygmy-owls to eagle-owls and most of them were fast asleep. One of them, a barn owl, caught Lily's eye immediately; it was beautiful and she walked over to it looking at it as it looked at her. She looked at the sign beneath the cage to find that it was a common barn owl and female.

"I like this one," said Lily to her parents when they walked into the store.

"How much?" David asked.

Lily looked at the sign again. "Two galleons," she said.

"How much are wands usually?" Holly asked McGonagall.

"Seven galleons," replied the professor.

"All right. We have enough."

About five minutes later, Lily was leaving _Magical Menagerie_ with the cage holding the barn owl while trying to think of a name for her. "I think I'll name her Artemis," she said. She's always liked Greek Mythology anyway and, based on the little chirp the barn owl gave her, she liked the name.

"A good name," said Holly as the four of them walked to the southern end of the alley toward the last stop on their shopping trip; _Ollivander's Wand Shop._

* * *

Severus was standing near the center of the room watching as James tried wand after wand attempting to find the one that fit him. He looked toward the door when it opened, a chime sounding, and the girl James nearly ran into, walked into the shop with her parents and the stern woman whom had been with her earlier just behind her. The shop was a little crowded and Eileen seemed to have noticed.

"It's getting too crowded in here. I'll be outside, Sev," she said.

"All right, Severus said and Eileen left greeting the stern woman with a "hello Professor McGonagall, it's been a while."

"It has, Eileen. Mr. and Mrs. Evans, it is too crowded in here. I will wait outside while you get your daughter's wand," the professor said before she left with Eileen.

"Yes!" James cried suddenly when one of the ones responded to him. It was eleven inches and made from mahogany wood.

Charles and Elizabeth were beaming with pride.

"Who's next?" Ollivander asked.

Severus walked forward and Ollivander looked at him. "Ah, you look so much like your mother," he said. "Wand arm?'

Severus held out his right arm and Ollivander measured it before walking to the back of the shop and began pulling out boxes while the measuring tape continued to travel around Severus. With a "that's enough" from the wandmaker, the measuring tape stopped.

"All right, try this one. Ten inches, aspen, dragon heartstring," he said holding out the wand.

Severus barely touched it before Ollivander removed it and pulled out another one. The process was repeated for several more wands. Ollivander, reclaiming the last one Severus's tried, pulled out another wand before saying, "11 ½, cedar, dragon heartstring at its core."

Severus took the wand and waved it and, immediately, blue and bronze sparks shot out the other end. Eileen walked back into the shop as this happened and smiled proudly before paying for the wand as well as a holster that she told Severus to keep on his arm.

"You don't want your wand to break, now do you?" she said.

Severus shook her head and took the holster before following his mother as she led the way outside to join James and his parents who had left earlier.

* * *

Lily approached Ollivander nervously and he looked at her before saying, "muggleborn yes? Well, let's see what we can find for you. Wand arm?"

Lily, figuring he meant the hand she wrote with, held out her right arm. He began measuring it as he began looking through the assortment of wands. "All right, let's try this one," he said pulling out a wand. "9 ¼, aspen, dragon heartstring."

Lily took it before waving it but nothing happen and Ollivander, lips pressed together, took it back before handing her another one. She had gone through at least ten different wands and was starting to feel a little discouraged.

"Don't worry, the wand chooses the witch so you'll just have to be patient," McGonagall said as she walked back into the shop.

"All right, let's try this one. 10 ¼, willow, unicorn tail hair," Ollivander said handing over the wand. Lily took it and waved it; immediately, red and gold sparks erupted from the other end causing Lily to jump eyes wide.

Ollivander nodded. "Willow wands often select those who have great potential, Miss. Evans. I think you will do well with this wand," he said. "That will be seven galleons."

David handed over the rest of the money they had gotten from Gringotts while Lily was still examining her wand.

"Come, there is an ice cream parlor nearby if you wish to stop for a snack before we head back to London," said McGonagall.

Lily's stomach chose that moment to growl and she blushed while her parents laughed.

"I think that's a yes," said Holly and the four of them left the wandshop.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, that chapter was a little shorter than I thought it would be and they haven't exactly met but oh well, they'll meet in the next chapter definitely. And a huge thank you to the 6 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest.**

**Darth: what's the next chapter about?**

**Blaze: the next chapter is definitely going to be long. It'll be the train ride to Hogwarts and the sorting**

**Darth: yay!**

**Blaze: yay! Plus I've decided to change one specific character's house in canon**

**Darth: who?**

**Blaze: guess**

**Darth: is it…?**

**Blaze: I meant my reviewers guess. We all know that Sev won't be in Slytherin but who else will not be in the house they are in, in canon? Please put your guesses in your reviews and I will post the names of those who guess right at the top of the next chapter**

**Darth: (whispers answer in Blaze's ear)**

**Blaze: yup that's it (hands Darth chocolate cream pie)**

**Darth: PIE! MINE! (Takes off on Sirius's flying motorcycle)**

**Sirius: hey! (Chases after Darth)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post chapter 5 as soon as I possibly can**


	5. The Sorting

**Thank you to the 11 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest. Okay so instead of one person being in a different house it's going to be two since I really don't see one character as a Gryffindor so I'm putting him in another house. Unfortunately, because of the storyline I am working out, no one guessed correctly whose house I am changing.**

* * *

**The Sorting**

* * *

On the first day of September, Severus was getting ready to leave for Platform 9 and ¾. His mother was talking with his grandparents while he finished packed; his trunk was already filled with his clothes, his wand was in the holster on his arm and his new tawny owl Sky. He was putting his books into his trunk when his mother finished talking with his grandparents and joined him.

"Sev?" she said.

Severus looked at his mother. "Yes mum?" he said.

"Anna had to take a sick day so she asked me to take over with her patients today so I won't be able to take you to the platform. Your grandfather said he was going to take you," Eileen said.

Severus nodded. "All right mum," he said hugging his mother who hugged him back.

"I know you'll do great, Sev," Eileen murmured, "write as soon as you get sorted and I'll see you during the holidays."

"All right mum. Have a good day at work," Severus said releasing his mother who stepped back.

"And you have a good first day at Hogwarts," she replied before she left the room.

Severus finished packing before making his way down the stairs with his trunk and Sky's cage in his hands. His mother was already gone most likely having flooed directly to her work and Vladimir was in the living room.

"You have everything?" he asked walking over to join Severus.

"Yes grandpa," he replied.

"Well, let's get going then," Vladimir said before he shrunk the trunk and put it into his pocket. He led the way out of the manor and partway down the stone path before he took Severus's arm gently in his arm and apparated away with a _pop_.

They reappeared on a platform crowded with students, some dressed in their robes already, trunks, cages with owls in them and cats weaving around the legs of students and adults. The train was red with windows opened and students' heads poking out of them as they called out goodbyes to their families.

Vladimir removed the shrunken trunk from his pocket before enlarging it and placing it on the ground while Severus looked around for James knowing that his friend was there somewhere. He took the trunk from his grandfather as the whistle on the train sounded and a voice called for the students to board.

"Go on, Sev. I know you will make us proud," Vladimir said hugging Severus who hugged him back.

"I will, grandpa," he said before he began walking to the train.

"Boo!" A voice sounded causing Severus to jump and he whirled around as the head of James appeared beside him; the rest of his body was missing.

"You prat!" Severus said glaring at the other boy.

Amusement glimmered in James's hazel eyes as he removed the cloak revealing the rest of his body. "It's an invisibility cloak. These things are rare," he said folding it over his arm. "Dad gave it to me yesterday."

The conductor called again for the students to board. Severus and James hurried to the train, getting help from one of the conductors to put their trunks away, before they got onboard and began looking for an empty compartment.

"Bloody hell, most of the compartments are already full," James muttered as they walked between full compartments until they came to another section of the train.

Severus, who was walking a few feet in front of his friend, was about to reply when he suddenly ran into someone sending both of them sprawling to the ground.

"Oh sorry," the boy he ran into said. He had light-brown hair and green eyes; there were also a few scars on his neck and he was already dressed in his Hogwarts robes.

"It's all right," Severus said standing up as the other boy got to his feet.

"Hey Sev, I found an empty compartment," James said pointing to the compartment next to where Severus and run into the boy.

"Mind if I join you?" the boy asked. "I mean, I haven't found an empty compartment yet."

"Fine by me," James said stepping into the compartment.

The boy looked grateful. "Thanks," he said before he followed Severus into the compartment and took a seat beside him. "I'm Remus."

"James and that git there is Severus," James said pointing to Severus who scowled at him.

"Funny, James," he drawled sarcastically.

James rolled his eyes. "So, Remus, what house you think you're gonna be in?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure," Remus admitted. "I guess Ravenclaw."

"That's where I'm sure Sev's going," James said. "I'm gonna be in Gryffindor where the brave of heart dwell!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "You forgot to strike a pose, oh brave one," he said.

"Oh shut up, oh intelligent one," James said not unkindly.

"Why thank you."

James blinked before shaking his head. "Okay, that wasn't that great of a comeback," he said.

"Obviously."

Remus chuckled.

The door slid open again and a boy with shaggy black hair and gray eyes poked his head into the compartment. "Hey, can I join you? All the other compartments are full," he said.

"Sure, we've got room for one more," James said and the boy smiled before making his way into the compartment and sitting down beside James.

"I'm Sirius," the boy said.

"I'm James, that…ow! Why'd you kick me, Sev?" James said glaring at Severus.

"Because I can introduce myself just fine, Jamie," Severus said. "I'm Severus."

"And I'm Remus," Remus said softly.

"So what're we talking about?" Sirius asked.

"What houses we think we're gonna be in," Remus said as the train began moving.

"Oh." Sirius looked worried. "I'm afraid I'll be in Slytherin 'cause that's where my entire family's been sorted."

"The same with my family," Severus said, "with the exception of my grandma. I would prefer to not be in Slytherin though."

"Who would want to be in the same house as the Malfoy git?" James said with a sneer.

"Yeah, I hear all about the Malfoys," Sirius said. "Can't say I like them."

"Join the party," Severus said.

Sirius looked confused.

"It's a muggle term," Severus explained. "It means that we feel the same way."

"Oh. Well, I'll just ask to be put in Gryffindor," said Sirius.

"You can do that?" Remus said confused.

"Don't know but I'm willing to try."

The door opened and an older woman with a trolley filled with an assortment of sweets said, "Would you gentlemen like anything from the trolley?"

James grinned. "Sure," he said pulling out some galleons before he proceeded to buy an absurd amount of sweets from sugar quills to chocolate frogs to cauldron cakes to pumpkin pastries. He handed the sugar quills and cauldron cakes to Severus as he retook his seat.

"If you want some, go ahead and take what ya want," James said.

Sirius grinned and grabbed a pumpkin pastry while Remus, a little more hesitantly, picked up a sugar quill and bit into it.

Severus bit into one of the sugar quills watching as James opened one of the chocolate frogs, grabbed it before it could hop away and looked at the card. "Dang it!" He grumbled.

"Another copy?" Severus asked.

"Rowena Ravenclaw again," James muttered.

"That's one I'm missing."

"Take it." James handed the card over and Severus put it away as he finished eating the sugar quill.

The train continued its journey away from London and the landscape seemed to blur past him as Severus briefly looked out the window. He picked up another sugar quill and nibbled on it; he didn't want to eat too much since he knew there was a feast waiting for them when they arrived at Hogwarts.

"So any of you like Quidditch?" Sirius asked when the silence stretched onward for several minutes.

James grinned. "I do," he said excitement in his voice.

Severus groaned. "You had to mention Quidditch," he muttered. "Now we'll never get Jamie to shut up about it."

"Hey, it'll pass the time, Sev," James pointed out before he and Sirius began talking about Quidditch and their favorite teams.

Severus looked at Remus who looked bored. "You don't like Quidditch do you?" he said.

Remus shook his head. "Not really, my dad took me to a few games but I never got into it," he said. "You?"

"My grandparents took me to a few games," Severus said, "and Jamie's parents took us both to more but I never got into it. James is a Quidditch fanatic though."

"I'm not a fanatic, Sev," James said rolling his eyes.

"Says the kid whose entire room could put the _Quidditch Quality Supplies _shop out of business," Severus said.

James looked about to protest and thought about it before he chuckled. "I guess you're right," he said.

"Naturally."

"Prat," James said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Lily had been lucky she arrived early and was able to find an empty compartment before everyone else. She was also thankful that the three people who joined her, Alice Hunt, Marlene McKinnon and Lisa Bryant, were nice. They were currently talking about Hogwarts, what they knew about the school and how excited they were. As it turned out, Lily wasn't the only muggleborn of the four girls in the compartment; Lisa was one too.

"I'm nervous," Lisa admitted when they switched to discussing which house they might be in and what they might have to do at the sorting. She was around Lily's height with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. "I mean, I don't even know much about the houses. I don't know which one I'd be in."

"Well, each house has students with specific characteristics; Gryffindors are brave, Hufflepuffs are loyal, Ravenclaws are studious and Slytherins are ambitious," Alice said.

"Oh." Lisa was silent for a long moment before she said, "I'll probably be in Ravenclaw then 'cause, in primary school, I was always a good student and I liked to study and read."

Lily didn't know which house she would be in and said as much.

"Some don't know what house they'll be in until they're sorted," Marlene said tucking a blonde curl behind her ear.

Lily nodded. "What house do you think you'll be in?" she said.

"I dunno maybe Gryffindor," said Marlene.

"That's where I might go," Alice said. She reached over to the middle of the compartment where the stack of sweets they bought when the candy trolley came by earlier was located. She picked up a chocolate frog and unwrapped it, catching it before it could hop away and taking a bite out of it.

Lily picked up a pumpkin pastry; she had just tasted them when Marlene bought them and offered her one and she found that she really liked them. She bit into the pastry and chewed it. "I'm a little curious about the classes. I've read a few chapters of the books like the charms book and the potions book."

At that, the four of them began talking about the classes that they would be taking until they came near the end of the trip. They only knew they were close to the end of their trip when Alice left the compartment to ask the conductor how far they were. They changed into their robes and threw the trash away as they had managed to eat everything Marlene bought.

"Please leave your stuff onboard as it will be taken to the castle separately," the conductor's voice echoed throughout the train as Lily got to her feet. She, Alice, Lisa and Marlene made their way out of the train.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here," a giant man with a thick, full beard and thick hair called.

Lily started walking toward the giant man when a shouted, "it's not a race, Jamie!" sounded and Lily quickly stepped out of the way as the same boy from Diagon Alley dashed past him.

"Well, it just turned into a race," James called over his shoulder and proceeded to trip nearly planting his face into the ground had he not stretched out his hands to stop his fall.

Sev, who jogged over to join James with a shaggy black haired boy and a light-brown haired boy just behind him, laughed. "What'd you trip over, Jamie? Air?"

"Oh laugh it up, git," James retorted pushing himself to his feet.

"Thank you, I will."

James playfully shoved Sev.

"Firs' years, come on," the giant man called.

"Okay, what do you say we race the rest of the way to the boats?" James suggested.

"Can your ego handle a defeat?" Sev asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean…?" James broke off as Sev took off running to the boats. As he took off running after Sev, he shouted, "Hey! You got a head start!"

"All's fair in love and war," Sev called over his shoulder.

"Wanna join them, Remus?" the boy with shaggy black hair asked.

The light-brown haired boy, Remus, shrugged. "All right," he said and the two of them began jogging after James and Sev.

Lily exchanged glances with Alice, Marlene and Lisa before shaking her head. "Boys," she said and Alice, Marlene and Lisa nodded in agreement before they made their way to the boats with the rest of the first years.

* * *

"You only got here first 'cause you had a head start," James grumbled as he climbed into the boat behind Severus who was already seated in the boat. Sirius and Remus joined them a few moments later as the giant that James knew was named Rubeus Hagrid told them that each boat was to only have four students in it.

Severus smirked.

The boats began moving across the lake and James gazed at the castle resting against a starry backdrop with turrets and towers and a dark forest stretching as far as the eye could see. It was a sight to behold and James could see he wasn't the only one who was awestruck by the castle.

"Wow," Remus said softly.

"Tell me about it," Sirius said stunned.

The boats arrived somewhere beneath the castle and Hagrid ordered everyone to get out. He then led the first years up a set of stone stairs to a pair of ornate doors. The doors opened and a stern-faced witch dressed in black robes with a pointed black hat on her head appeared her brown eyes examining the group of students.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here," McGonagall said before she led the way into the castle. They arrived in an entrance hall that made Potter Manor look like a tiny apartment; moving portraits adorned the walls and James could see ghosts floating everywhere. A few students, muggleborns likely, jumped or cried out in surprise or fear when they saw the ghosts.

"There are ghosts here!" the red-haired girl that James remembered he nearly ran into while in Diagon Alley said.

"Yes, there are a lot of ghosts in Hogwarts," the light-brown haired girl that James recognized as Alice Hunt said. "Each house has a ghost."

"And the portraits are moving," the dark haired girl standing at Alice's other side said.

"They're magicked to do that," Alice explained.

McGonagall led them into a room away from the Great Hall where the rest of the students were located before she turned around to face them before she introduced herself. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she added. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

McGonagall left the room.

"I'm both nervous and excited," Sirius said after the door swung closed behind McGonagall.

"So am I," Remus said softly.

"How are we going to be sorted?" the red-haired girl asked the dark-haired girl she was standing beside.

"I don't know," the dark haired girl replied.

"Mum told me that a hat is put on your head and sorts you," Alice said beside the two girls.

"Really? That's it?"

"That's it."

"Come, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin," McGonagall said walking back into the room before she turned and led the way out of the room. James looked at Severus who looked nervous and he smiled gently at his friend.

"Hey, don't be so nervous mate. It'll be fine," he said.

"I hope so," Severus said following the rest of the first years into the Great Hall.

Candles floated in midair above four long tables already filled with students with blue, yellow, red or green crests on their robes, the table at the head of the Great Hall was filled with teachers as well as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the ceiling was enchanted to resemble the starry night sky outside. The students were silent watching the first years as they walked by; Severus nervously eyed the Slytherin table where James could see Lucius sitting with the rest of the Slytherin fifth years watching the first years with cool eyes.

"You won't get into Slytherin, Sev," he whispered to his friend.

Severus took his gaze off the Slytherin table. "I hope not," he said softly.

Before James could reply, they reached the stool in front of the hall on which was the battered Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat suddenly started singing causing a few muggleborns who weren't expecting that to jump or look at the hat in confusion. When the hat finished singing, McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment.

"Now, I will call your name and you will be sorted into your houses," she said before she called, "Abbot, Warren."

Warren, a blonde boy, walked over to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head and it wasn't long before the hat declared, "Hufflepuff" and cheers sounded throughout the Great Hall.

"Black, Sirius," McGonagall called.

"Good luck," James said to Sirius.

"Thanks," Sirius said softly before he walked over to the stool.

* * *

Sirius Black sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. For a moment, there was silent until the hat began speaking in his mind. "_Ah, another Black. I know where you will fit in. It is quite an easy…_"

_Not Slytherin, don't put me in Slytherin, don't put me in Slytherin,_ Sirius chanted in his head hoping that the hat would listen to him.

"_You would fit in very well in Slytherin. You have the cleverness and the ambition to be great in Slytherin just like the rest of your family but I see that you wish to be different from the rest of your family. You also have much courage within you. Very well, I shall acknowledge your wish. Better be…_Gryffindor!'"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as well as from the other students and Sirius, relieved that he wasn't going to be in Slytherin, leapt off the stool before handing the hat back to McGonagall. He saw James give him a thumbs-up sign and he smiled before jogging over to the Gryffindor table.

McGonagall called out the next couple of names. Ian Blackwell was sorted into Ravenclaw and Amelia Bones was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Bryant, Lisa," McGonagall then called out.

* * *

Lisa Bryant lifted her head when McGonagall called out her name and she looked at Lily, Alice and Marlene who nodded at her. "Go on, Lisa," Marlene said.

Lisa took a deep breath before nodding and, swallowing her nervousness, walked over to the stool. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head. A few moments later, Lisa heard a voice inside her head.

"_Ah, you are a very good student back in your primary school and you have the potential to be a great witch,_" the Sorting Hat said. "_Hmm, you are brave, willing to stand up for yourself and not afraid to be yourself. Gryffindor could be for you but I also see that you also wish to prove yourself and be the best student you can be so perhaps Ravenclaw? Hmmm, I think I know the perfect house for you. Better be…_Ravenclaw!"

Cheers sounded and Lisa took the hat off before handing it to McGonagall. Her nervousness was gone and she was now looking forward to getting settled in with her new house. She just hoped that she could live up to her desire to be the best student she can be.

She walked over to the Ravenclaw table and McGonagall began calling out more names. The Carrow twins, Alecto and Amycus, were sorted into Slytherin next.

"Evans, Lily," McGonagall called out.

* * *

Lily took a deep breath and walked over to the stool. _This is it,_ she thought nervous and yet excited. She didn't know which was the dominate emotion, probably excitement. She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"_Ah, a very studious girl so perhaps Ravenclaw but you are also very kind, compassionate. Maybe Hufflepuff. Hmm? This is difficult. Ah, I see much courage within you. You are willing to stand up for others, an admirable quality that is so perhaps Gryffindor? Hmm, which shall it be?_"

_ I don't care. Whatever you think is best,_ Lily thought.

"_Hmm, very well. Then, since it is one of your more dominate characteristics, I shall go with this. Better be…_Gryffindor!"

Lily removed the hat and smiled at Alice who smiled back at her. She handed the hat back to McGonagall and walked over to the Gryffindor table and McGonagall called the next person on the list.

Acelina Fawley, Nathan Greengrass and the LeStrange twins, Rabastan and Rodolphus, were sorted into Slytherin. Davey Gudgeon and Zillah Kelley went to Ravenclaw. Evelyn Hegg and Hestia Jones were sorted into Hufflepuff and Alice Hunt and Frank Longbottom were sorted into Gryffindor.

McGonagall, after Frank Longbottom walked to the Gryffindor table, looked at the list before saying, "Lupin, Remus."

* * *

Remus Lupin was understandably nervous because he didn't know how the sorting would go. He was sure that the Sorting Hat would, somehow, know the truth and he feared that it wouldn't sort him. He knew that Dumbledore had come up with a way to allow him to attend Hogwarts though but that didn't stop him from feeling nervous.

"Go on, you'll be fine," Severus said.

Remus nodded slowly before walking over to the stool and the hat was placed on his head once he sat down.

"_Ah yes, I was informed that you would be coming. Interesting, the first werewolf to be allowed to attend Hogwarts. It has never happened before but I am sure that it will happen again,_" the Sorting Hat said in Remus's mind. "_Now then, I see a lot of courage within you but I also see that you are worried, you fear that you will not be able to fit in with your fellow students because of your curse. You seek friends, which you will find in Hufflepuff but your bravery suggests that you would do well in Gryffindor. However, you are studious and you like to learn so perhaps Ravenclaw? Hmmm? Decisions, decisions. Which shall be the best house for you? Thoughts?_"

Remus was a bit surprised that the Sorting Hat was asking him but he thought, _I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor._

"_That narrows it down to two but still. It is difficult. Hmmm? You will do well in either house, of that I have no doubt, and I am sure you will find friends in either house. Are you sure you do not care?_"

_No,_ Remus thought.

"_Very well, I shall go with the house that I feel will better help you academically as well as socially so better be…_Ravenclaw!"

Remus jumped off the stool before handing the hat back to McGonagall as the students cheered. He then made his way to the Ravenclaw table.

More people were called; Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon went to Gryffindor, Dorcas Meadowas went to Ravenclaw as did Aubrianna Parker and then Peter Pettigrew was sorted into Hufflepuff, much to his surprise. He obviously thought he wouldn't be in the house of the badgers.

* * *

James looked at Severus who was looking more and more nervous the closer they got to his name and he sighed. "You'll be fine," he said again to his friend as he watched, out of the corner of his eye, a stunned Peter Pettigrew walk over to the Hufflepuff table.

"And remember, no matter what house you get in, you'll still be my best mate," he added.

"Even if it's Slytherin?" Severus asked.

There were few Slytherins James liked; actually, there were only two Slytherins he liked and those were Severus's mother and her grandfather. But he and Severus have been best friends since they were four; James stubbornly refused to think that Severus getting sorted into Slytherin would change that.

"Not even then," he said sternly.

"Potter, James," McGonagall called out.

"Well, wish me luck, mate," James said.

"You don't need it. I bet you two galleons that the Sorting Hat calls out Gryffindor in less than five seconds," Severus said.

"You're on," James said. The two shook hands, sealing the bet, before James walked over to the stool. He sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"_Another Potter? I already know where to place you. Better be…_Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted less than five seconds after the hat was placed on his head.

_Bloody hell, now I owe Sev two galleons, _James thought glaring at Severus who simply smirked at him before the smirk faded when McGonagall called out, "Prince, Severus."

James smiled encouragingly at his friend as he walked over to sit beside Sirius at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Severus hesitantly made his way to the stool and sat down before the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. "_Ah, a Prince. Most of your family has been in Slytherin but I can see that you don't want to be like them,_" the Sorting Hat said in Severus's mind.

_Please don't put me in Slytherin,_ Severus thought. Despite what James said about still being his friend even if he was sorted into Slytherin, Severus worried because of the age-old rivalry between the two houses. _Please don't put me in Slytherin._

"_You would be great in Slytherin,_" the Sorting Hat said.

_Anywhere but Slytherin,_ Severus thought.

The Sorting Hat fell silent before it said, "_I see that you are brave, not the brave that define Gryffindors but a cunning courage and you do have ambition, which is why I believe Slytherin would suit you. However, I can also see that your ambition and your courage are overwhelmed by your desire to be your best, your studious nature and your desire for knowledge. If you really desire to not be in Slytherin…_"

_I don't want to be in Slytherin,_ Severus thought.

"_…Then it better be…_Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted out.

Cheers erupted though, much to Severus's embarrassment, James was the loudest by shouting, "_I told you so!_"

"_Shut up and you owe me two galleons,_" Severus couldn't help but shout back as he handed the hat back to McGonagall who looked a little amused.

He walked over to the Ravenclaw table before taking a seat between Lisa and Remus. He then listened to the rest of the Sorting. Evan Rosier went to Slytherin, Ray Saunders to Gryffindor, Kingsley Shacklebolt to Ravenclaw and Aaron Stanton and Emmeline Vance went to Hufflepuff.

Then McGonagall put the roll of parchment away before picking up the Sorting Hat and walking to her seat at the head table.

After that, Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to yet another year here at Hogwarts and welcome to all of you first years," he said. "A couple of announcements before we begin the feast; first, I would like to introduce you to two new Professors on staff. Allow me to introduce Professor May Porritt who will be teaching Astronomy and Professor Alexander Meade who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Severus looked sharply at Professor Meade; he recognized the name almost immediately. His grandfather liked to tell him tells about his Auror days and when he was head of the Auror department and he had mentioned that Alexander Meade was his protégé.

_"He was one of the most skilled protégés I had. I swore he would take over as Head after I retired but he refused the position when it was offered to him. I think that is because he liked being a field agent,"_ his grandfather had told him a few years ago.

_Wonder how Grandpa will react to learning that his old protégé is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts,_ Severus mused silently.

"You all right, Severus?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Severus said.

"You looked like you recognized Professor Meade," Remus commented.

"I did," Severus said. "He was once an Auror and my grandfather trained him. My grandfather didn't train many Aurors himself and he always told me that Professor Meade was his favorite."

Remus nodded. "Well, if your grandfather trained him then we'll definitely learn a lot from him," he said.

"Why do you say that?" Lisa asked.

"You don't know about Vladimir Prince?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked with a frown. "He was Head of the Auror Department and a bloody damn good field agent before he retired."

"What are Aurors?" Lisa asked.

"How do you not know what Aurors are?" Dorcas Meadowas who was sitting nearby sneered.

Lisa flushed. "I, um, was just introduced to the Wizarding world recently," she said.

"You're muggleborn then," said Zillah Kelley coolly. She sat beside Dorcas and looked down her nose at Lisa.

"There's nothing wrong with being muggleborn," Severus said coolly before he looked at Lisa and explained, "Aurors are basically like the police of the Wizarding world; they fight and arrest criminals and dark wizards."

"Oh okay," Lisa said before her eyes went wide when the food appeared on the table after Dumbledore's welcoming speech was finished. "Wow!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," said Kingsley.

Severus served himself looking over his shoulder at the Gryffindor table, which was right next to the Ravenclaw table, before shaking his head when he saw James practically inhaling everything he saw. "Eat anymore and you're liable to explode," he called.

"I'm hungry," James shouted back.

"I swear your stomach is a black hole, Jamie and you still owe me two galleons."

"I know, I know."

Severus chuckled before turning his attention back to his meal. Kingsley raised his eyebrows and Severus shrugged. "He's my best friend. I've known him since we were four," he said and began eating.

* * *

Professor Alexander Meade ate slowly eyes scanning the students as he did so. One thing that he had been taught by Vladimir Prince during his years in training was that he had to always keep an eye on his surroundings and observe everything for potential threats. He knew the students didn't pose a threat but, after years of being in situations where he needed to be observant, it was a hard habit to break.

His green eyes kept drifting over to the Slytherin table where a certain blonde wizard was glaring at the Ravenclaw table with undisguised hostility in his eyes. Alex recognized the blonde as Lucius Malfoy, the son of Abraxas Malfoy whom Alex disliked and distrusted a lot after his many dealings with the pompous arrogant Lord of Malfoy Manor.

Alex turned his gaze from the Slytherin table and found his eyes traveling to the Ravenclaw table where his old mentor's grandson, Severus, was eating and talking with a few people at the table or talking with James Potter across the aisle at the Gryffindor table. He smiled slightly; he always knew that house rivalries often made it difficult to have friends outside the house the student was in but Severus didn't seem to care.

How Severus Prince and James Potter became friends, Alex did not know but he didn't mind it. He wasn't one to care about house rivalries; he had friends in all the houses during his years at Hogwarts after all.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Minerva McGonagall asked as she sat down beside Alex.

"Observing, it's an old habit," Alex said.

Minerva pressed her lips together before she looked over at the Ravenclaw table. "I thought Mr. Prince would be in Slytherin like his mother," she admitted.

"As did I," Alex admitted. Eileen had been the only Slytherin friend Alex had while he was in school. In truth, he had fallen in love with her but, after they graduated, she had already gotten engaged before he had the courage to ask her himself. He never did learn who she married since her parents had cut ties with her and he had never been invited to the wedding. He hadn't talked to her in years and couldn't help but wonder how she was doing since it was obvious that, based on the fact that her son had her name and not his father's, she wasn't with her husband anymore.

Not that Alex was going to take advantage of that but he hoped that he could, at least, figure out what he did wrong to lose Eileen's friendship. He couldn't recall if he did anything but he didn't know how else to explain why Eileen no longer wrote to him after she told him of her engagement.

Minerva smiled knowingly at the DADA professor. "You still love her, don't you?" she said.

Alex sighed but nodded. "I messed up though," he said. "When she announced her engagement to me, I must have done something to make her upset because I never heard from her after that."

"That's odd. I wouldn't have thought Eileen would stop talking to you especially since you don't know what you did if you did anything. You were one of her closest friends, you and Walburga though you were always the voice of reason between them whenever they got into their 'pureblood supremacy' arguments."

Alex smiled a little; he remembered those arguments. Two temperamental Slytherins arguing was entertaining and less likely to end in bloodshed, less likely than temperamental Gryffindors arguing anyway. Alex had seen his fair share of those too, which was why he considered Slytherins arguing to be less volatile.

"Do you know who she married, Minerva?" he asked.

Minerva shook her head. "It was a muggle, that much I do know," she said.

"Hmmm, maybe I'll try writing her again," Alex said; it would be the first time in years that he tried talking to one of his old friend. He hoped she would write back though.

"That might be best. I think Eileen won't mind hearing from you again," Minerva said. "And I'm sure there's an explanation for why she wasn't speaking to you after she got engaged."

Alex nodded. He hoped so too. He returned his attention to his meal mentally figuring out what to write to Eileen.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the, wow, 12 page Sorting. Well, I did say it would be long. I hope I did a good job and I hope you like the house changes I made.**

**Darth: I liked 'em but you should be getting to bed. It's after 3 in the morning.**

**Blaze: I know, I know. Well, I also introduced two of the three important OCs I'm bringing into this story. Both Lisa and Alex are going to be important characters though I'm unsure if it will be for all seven years or not.**

**Darth: she's still working out the rest of the storyline**

**Blaze: yup I am**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: so I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. And I'm curious; as of right now, what do you think of Lisa and Alex's characters? As they are important for the story, their character will be developed throughout the story but I'm curious as to what you think about them right now.**

**Darth: I like 'em**

**Blaze: thanks. Please review and I will post chapter 6 as soon as I possibly can.**


	6. Of Letters and Classes

**In response to a guest review from adenoide, who cares what house Lily and Sev are in? I certainly don't. It doesn't matter at all especially not in this story. Oh and all the names in the previous chapter weren't all of the first years but I didn't want to overwhelm you with names. Another note, the times and days of the classes is changed as well is which houses take which classes and with which other house.**

* * *

**Of Letters and Classes**

* * *

Severus and Remus trailed after the rest of the first years as they followed the two Ravenclaw prefects, Cora Matthews and Edward Diggory, toward the western end of Hogwarts. Lisa walked behind them gazing in awe at the moving staircases. "How is it that people don't get lost?" she said.

"Oh they do," Cora said with a small smile having heard the question though she was at the head of the group. "I did when I was here my first year."

"You still do," Edward said.

Cora smacked Edward on the shoulder rolling her eyes. She led the way up the spiral staircase toward a door at the top. There wasn't a doorknob or keyhole on the door but there was a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"In order to get into the common room, you need to answer a riddle," Cora explained. "The riddle changes every day and you only get one chance. If you get the answer wrong then you have to wait until someone else gets it right." She stepped up to the knocker and a voice drifted out of the eagle's mouth.

"At night they come without being fetched and by day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?" The voice asked.

"The stars," answered Cora.

There was a click before the door swung open. Cora led the first years past the door while Edward dropped to the back of the group. The group stepped into a wide, circular room with midnight blue carpet stretching from wall to wall, arched windows with blue and bronze silks hanging over them and a domed ceiling painted with stars. The room was furnished with tables, chairs and bookcases. By the door leading up to the dormitories stood a tall statue of the founder of the house, Rowena Ravenclaw, made of white marble.

"Wow," Lisa said marveling at the common room.

Edward and Cora led them to the center of the room before turning around to face the group. "All right, we have your room assignments," Cora said. "I'll take care of the girls, Ed, and you take care of the boys."

Edward nodded pulling out a roll of parchment. "All right, Ian Blackwell, Davey Gudgeon, Severus Prince and Remus Lupin will be in one room," he said.

Severus was relieved that he would be rooming with at least one person he knew. The prefect went on to list the room assignments; after all the room assignments were given out, Edward said, "Welcome to the cleverest, quirkiest house at Hogwarts."

Severus, Remus, Ian, a dark-haired boy around Severus's height, and Davey, a skinny blonde boy, made their way past the statue of Ravenclaw and up to their dormitory after the prefects finished speaking.

Their dormitory was in one of the turrets off the main tower; it was spacious with four-poster beds covered in sky blue silk eiderdowns. The sound of wind whistled through the windows that lay on the walls around the room. Severus walked over to one of the beds; his trunk was already there and he could see his tawny owl in her cage near one of the beds.

He sat down. The bed was just as comfortable as the one he had back at Prince Manor and he wanted nothing more than to lie down and go to sleep. But he remembered that he still had to write to his mother and tell her about which house he had been sorted into. He stood up before walking to his trunk and pulling out a quill, ink and a piece of parchment noticing that Ian was doing the same thing as was Remus while Davey was lying on his bed.

"Aren't you going to write your parents?" asked Ian looking at Davey.

Davey shrugged. "Maybe later," he said softly.

Severus frowned because Davey didn't sound like he wanted to write to his parents. He shrugged it off and began writing his letter.

* * *

Eileen Prince was seated on her couch gazing at the flickering flames in the fireplace and sipping at a cup of hot tea. She couldn't help but miss her son; it was different not having her son around all the time though she knew that he had to go. He was growing up so quickly and Eileen found herself wishing that she had her little boy back. She knew it was futile to wish that; her son would have to grow up and leave home eventually. It was inevitable.

"Are you okay, Eileen?" her mother asked sitting down in one of the armchairs in the sitting room.

"Yes, I'm fine," Eileen said.

"You miss Sev, don't you?"

Eileen knew better than to lie to her mother so she nodded.

Abigail smiled. "I did too when you went off to Hogwarts," she said. "It's normal for parents to not want their children to grow up."

Eileen smiled a little before she heard pecking at the window. She cast a wandless charm to open the window and Sky, Severus's owl, flew into the room; surprisingly, he was followed by a snowy owl. Both of them had letters in their talons.

Eileen frowned but accepted the letters from both of the owls. "Thank you," she said to Sky and the snowy owl before giving them each a treat. Sky chirped in response and began eating the treat while the snowy owl chirped, took the treat and flew off. Eileen looked down at the two letters she held in her hands.

She decided to read Severus's letter first. It read:

_Dear Mum,_

_ I got sorted into Ravenclaw. Of course James had to go and say 'I told you so' but, no offense, I'm glad I didn't get sorted into Slytherin. I also met a few people on the train ride to Hogwarts, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They're nice and Remus is in the same house as me. I think I am going to like it here, mum, and I can't wait for classes to start._

_ Oh and tell Grandpa that he will never guess who our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is. It's Alex Meade, the protégé he always talked to me about when I was younger. I'm looking forward to that class just as much as I'm looking forward to my other classes especially Potions._

_ I'll see you during the holidays, mum. Love you._

_ Sev_

"So? What did he say?" Abigail asked while Eileen was rereading the letter, her eyes going to the name; Alex Meade. She hadn't heard from Alex in such a long time and to find out that he was teaching at Hogwarts that year was surprising.

"He got sorted into Ravenclaw," she said out loud.

Abigail smirked. "I knew it," she said.

Eileen chuckled. "I knew it too. Where's father?"

"Probably in his lab, why?"

"Sev told me to tell father that he'll never guess who the Defense professor this year is," Eileen said.

"Who is it?"

"Alex."

"Alex? As in Alex Meade? The boy both your father and I wanted you to marry before you chose that bloody bastard Tobias?" Abigail asked sneering out the name Tobias.

Eileen nodded slowly. She would be lying if she said she didn't like Alex; he was her only friend who wasn't in Slytherin but they lost contact with each other after graduation and Eileen announced her engagement. That was primarily because, after the wedding, Eileen had been unofficially disowned by her parents, she couldn't get an owl and Tobias forbade her from using magic thus she was unable to keep in contact with Alex.

"Why did you fall out of contact with him?" Abigail asked when the silence stretched onward for several minutes.

Eileen was silent. "After you unofficially disowned me, I lost access to my Gringotts account and wasn't able to buy an owl since I had moved to the muggle world with Tobias. And then Tobias forbade me from using magic or going into the Wizarding world."

"You see? That is why your father and I hated Tobias. Telling a witch to not use magic is like telling them not to breathe," Abigail said coolly.

"I loved him," Eileen said softly. "I wanted to make him happy."

"At the expense of your own happiness and look what that did to you."

Eileen flinched as she remembered the last time she saw her husband, when he had hit her four-year-old son just because his accidental magic had been acting up.

Abigail's eyes softened and she stood up before walking over to sit beside Eileen. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I know how much you loved Tobias until he showed his true colors. At least you saw the truth even if it did take you seven years."

Vladimir made his way into the sitting room at that moment banishing his Potion making robes as he did so. He spotted Sky and looked at Eileen and Abigail. "So what house did Sev get into?" he asked.

Eileen looked up at her father before smiling. "Ravenclaw," she said.

"Drat!"

Abigail grinned. "You owe me five galleons, Vlad," she said.

Vladimir's scowled but he did hand five galleons to Abigail who pocketed the money.

"You betted on which house Sev would be in?" Eileen said.

Abigail smirked nodding. "Oh and we also learned something interesting. You will never guess who this year's Defense professor is, Vlad," she said.

Vladimir raised an eyebrow. "Who?" he asked.

"Alex Meade."

"That is surprising," Vladimir admitted. "I wouldn't have thought Alex would turn to teaching. He always enjoyed being a field agent though I still think he should have accepted the offer of being Head of the Auror Department after I retired. But I think he will be a good teacher."

"You could've been a teacher too," said Abigail.

Vladimir snorted. "I don't have the patience to teach," he said.

Eileen chuckled before she turned her gaze to the second later the snowy owl brought her. She lifted it up before opening it, eyes widening a little when she saw who it was from. It read:

_Dear Eileen,_

_ It's been a while, Eileen. I haven't talked to you since you announced your engagement after graduation and I am sorry if I made you made. I hope that we can make amends. Perhaps we can meet up and talk. If so then just let me know the time and the place and I will see if I can work it into my schedule since I have classes to teach. I am the new DADA teacher after all. Please write back if you can, Eileen. I would love to hear from you again and, again, I am sorry._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Alex Meade_

Eileen lowered the letter before closing her eyes. _I can't believe he thinks I'm mad at him and that was why I didn't respond,_ she thought.

"What is it, Eileen?" Abigail asked concerned.

Eileen sighed. "Alex thinks I'm mad at him and that's why I haven't talked to him. But I'm not. I just couldn't write to him," she said.

"Then tell him that," Vladimir said.

Eileen looked at the letter in her hands before deciding that Alex deserved to know the real reason why she had lost contact with him.

"I will," she said softly.

* * *

Severus and Remus, along with the rest of the Ravenclaws, made their way to the Great Hall. Today was the first day of classes and Severus admitted that he was a little nervous; he could tell that he wasn't the only one though Remus looked a little pale. "Are you all right?" he asked the light-brown haired boy in concern.

Remus nodded slowly. "I'm fine," he said.

Severus didn't believe him but he said nothing.

They entered the Great Hall to find that the Gryffindors had already arrived, most of them anyway. He spotted James talking with Sirius where they were sitting with the rest of the first years. James saw him out of the corner of his eye and, saying something to Sirius, got to his feet.

"Hey Sev, Remus," he said walking over to join Severus and Remus.

"Hey Jamie," Severus said while Remus inclined his head in greeting.

"How's Ravenclaw so far?"

"I like it. It really does suit me."

"Told you."

"And where are the two galleons you owe me?"

James scowled at him before handing over two galleons. Severus chuckled taking the galleons before putting them away. "Well, I guess I'll see ya in class, Sev," James said.

"See you then."

James walked back over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Sirius while Severus and Remus sat side by side at the Ravenclaw table. Kingsley, who had already taken a seat, was talking quietly with Davey. He seemed to be doing most of the talking though as Davey just nodded and spoke a few words every now and then. Lisa was sitting beside a girl with light-brown hair; the two of them were talking quietly with each other as well.

The Slytherins arrived next followed by the Hufflepuffs. They all took their seats as the feast began. Severus made a plate of scrambled eggs, buttered toast, bacon and two pancakes that he covered in syrup. Remus had a simple breakfast of eggs, toast and fresh fruit.

"I'm nervous about classes," Lisa was saying to her companion whom Severus recognized from the Sorting as Aubrianna Parker. She sat across from Remus next to Kingsley. She wasn't eating much of her breakfast, more poking at it with her fork and occasionally taking a small bite.

"Don't be," Aubrianna said. "I'm sure you aren't the only one who's nervous."

"Is the little baby nervous? Typical muggleborn. It won't be long before you go crying to your mama," Dorcas said with a sneer.

Lisa lowered her head while Aubrianna snorted. "I'm sure she isn't the only one who's nervous, Dorcas," she said.

Dorcas snorted but said nothing as she started eating.

Severus turned his gaze to his food as Filius Flitwick, the Head of Ravenclaw House, began making his way around the table handing out schedules with help from the prefects. Severus took his schedule from Flitwick before he observed it; today, he had Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfigurations in that order before lunch and Herbology and History of Magic after lunch.

"Looks like we're with the Gryffindors for three of our classes today," Remus commented.

Severus found he didn't mind that. "We should probably get to class or we'll be late," he said as he finished eating. They still had some time to get to class but that time would likely be taken up trying to find the dungeons.

Remus nodded and got to her feet before the two of them headed toward the entrance to the Great Hall.

It took them some time to reach the dungeons but, thankfully, it was before class began so Severus and Remus didn't get into trouble. They found a table near the front of the group and watched as other students walked into the classroom and took their seat.

"Good morning, I am Professor Horace Slughorn and welcome to Potions," Professor Slughorn, a short man with graying straw-colored hair and eyes the color of gooseberries, said. He stood at the head of the class watching the students as they sat down.

Severus listened intently as Slughorn introduced the subject though he already knew a lot about it. His mother had taught him when he was young and he could already brew, as was obvious by the potion he brewed before he and James pranked their parents before they left for the train.

Remus was also listening though he was also taking notes writing down anything said that he thought was important.

"Today we're going to brew a simple potion known as the Boil Cure potion," Slughorn said. "Please turn to page 10 in your potions books and follow the instructions. They're also on the board."

"I'll get the supplies," Severus said as Remus opened his potions book to the page before he stood up and walked over to get the supplies.

* * *

James resisted the urge to yawn as Professor Pomona Sprout, a short woman with wispy hair, introduced the subject. He was sitting beside Sirius trying to pay attention but it wasn't going that well. Frank Longbottom, who was seated nearby, was paying attention to Sprout intently and James could see the red-haired muggleborn, Lily, also paying attention and taking notes.

"This is the class I was not looking forward too," Sirius murmured softly.

"At least we have an interesting class next," James murmured back.

"Yeah, looking forward to that. I'm not gonna like lunch 'cause that's when I'm positive I'll get a Howler from mum," Sirius said. "'Cause I'm sure she knows which house I got sorted into."

James grimaced; his father had told him what Howlers were and he would hate to receive one. Normally, letters arrived during breakfast but the first day was the only day that the letters arrived during lunch instead though no one knows why that was. James knew his parents were expecting him to get sorted into Gryffindor though so they probably won't be surprised.

Class ended, for which James was grateful and he was one of the first ones out of the classroom. "Why do we have to take that class again?" he asked Sirius as the two of them made their way down the hall toward the DADA classroom.

Sirius shrugged. "Mum says that a lot of professions required it," he said.

"Still, it's bloody boring." James and Sirius made their way down one of the moving staircases to the floor where the DADA classroom was located. They reached the bottom of the steps when someone pushed between them.

"Move it!" Alecto Carrow said with a sneer.

James scowled and cast a tripping hex that sent Alecto sprawling to the ground. "Walk much, Carrow," he said.

"I'll get you for that, Potter," Alecto said furiously.

"It's not his fault you don't watch where you're going," Sirius said.

"Oh shut it, blood traitor."

"Rather be a blood traitor than an arrogant hag," Sirius sneered.

"What did you call me?"

"Hard of hearing too? Well, let's fix that." Sirius intoned a spell and, a moment later, Alecto's ears grew larger; her eyes went wide with shock and fury and her cheeks went red with embarrassment. She screamed in rage and took off running while the Gryffindors laughed at her predicament and the Slytherins glared at Sirius.

Alecto's twin, Amycus, hissed, "I'll get you for that, blood traitor," before he dashed after his sister.

"Nice one, Sirius," James said with a grin.

"Why thank you," Sirius said with a grin.

* * *

Severus made his way into the DADA classroom with Remus just behind him. He noticed he and Remus were the first ones to arrive and he made his way to the table closest to the front of the classroom. Meade was seated at his desk though he looked up when the door opened. "Hello Mr. Prince," he greeted Severus.

Severus blinked confused. "You know me?"

"You resemble your mother and your grandfather a great deal," Meade said. "How is your grandfather?"

"He's good last I saw him," Severus said sitting down and Remus sat on his other side.

The door opened and more Ravenclaws walked into the classroom before taking their seat. James and Sirius, talking with each other, came in followed by a group of Gryffindors who looked highly amused.

"Hey Sev," James greeted Severus. "You'll never guess what Sirius did."

"Should I be worried?" Severus asked.

"Nah, it was just harmless fun. We'll tell ya after class," James said sitting down at the table next to the one where Severus and Remus were seated.

Once everyone was seated, Meade stood up and took roll. "Welcome everyone. I'm Professor Alexander Meade and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today is simply an introduction day so we won't be doing much. I want all of you to pair up though but, as I don't care about house rivalries, I want you to pair up with someone who is not in the same house as you. You'll be working in these pairs for the entire year," he said.

James grinned. "Hey Sev, wanna pair up?" he asked.

Severus smiled. "Sure," he said before he got up and walked over to join his friend. Sirius stood up.

"Remus, wanna pair up?" He called to the quiet Ravenclaw.

Remus shrugged. "Okay," he said and Sirius joined him.

When the rest of the class had paired up with someone who wasn't in their own house, Meade said, "As I said, today is basically introduction. As you know, Defense Against the Dark Arts teaches you how to defend yourself against, as the title says, the dark arts. We learn defensive and offensive spells and curses to be used on dark wizards and dark creatures of all kinds. This year is an introductory course so you'll only learn simples charms and about some creatures. Any questions?"

"When are we going to start casting spells?" James asked.

Meade looked at James. "I would prefer it if you raised your hand before you asked a question, Mr. Potter, but I will answer since it is the first day. We will likely begin casting spells by the end of this week at the earliest. Any more questions?"

No one responded.

"Very well. Now then, today we'll be covering doxies. Who can tell me what doxies are?" Meade said.

Quite a few people raised their hands, Severus, Remus and Sirius among them.

"Mr. Prince," Meade said. "What are they?"

"They're commonly mistaken for fairies and have a venomous bite. It's recommended that anyone bitten by a doxy take the antidote right away," Severus said promptly.

"Very good, two points to Ravenclaw. Anyone else have anything to add?" Meade said looking around at the hands that rose up. "Miss. Evans?'

Severus glanced toward the fiery red haired Gryffindor as she lowered her hand. "Doxies are found throughout Europe and North America because they prefer cold climates and they are considered pests," she said.

"Very good, two points to Gryffindor," Meade said.

The rest of the class went by pretty fast but Severus spent all of it taking notes on everything that was said and occasionally nudging James who dozed during portions of Meade's lecture.

As class came to an end, Meade said, "For next class, I want a one foot essay on other kinds of pests in the Wizarding world with any kind of information you can find on them; feel free to include doxies as one of the pests you need to write about. Class dismissed."

"Homework on the first day," James groaned as he put his textbook into his bag.

Severus chuckled.

The two of them left the classroom and were joined by Sirius and Remus. "So have you told him what I did?" Sirius asked as they began walking to the third floor.

"Not yet," James said with a grin. "You know Alecto Carrow right? Well, she was being a git who wasn't listening and Sirius cast a spell that enlarged her ears so that she could hear."

Severus's eyebrows rose looking at Sirius who was grinning. "I remember Jamie doing something like that to Malfoy at the Christmas party we went to two years ago."

James grinned. "That was hilarious. Malfoy was not happy," he said.

"No, he was as happy as a clam," Severus said rolling his eyes.

"Git." James playfully shoved the Ravenclaw before he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Hmm, in class, I started thinking…"

"Should I start running now?" Severus asked ducking to avoid the swat James aimed at him.

"Nah, I was thinking we should prank the Carrows," he said as they entered the Charms corridor on the third floor.

"Yeah, I definitely should've started running," Severus said.

"Oh come on, Sev. It'll be fun," James said.

Severus was about to reply when he suddenly tripped taking James, Sirius and Remus down with him when he fell.

"Better watch where you're going, half-blood," Alecto sneered as she lowered her wand. She stood nearby with her brother and a few other Slytherins at her side; the other Slytherins snickered.

"Real original, Carrow," Severus said getting to his feet and helping Remus up as Sirius and James got to their feet. "Did you get that from a cracker jack box?"

Alecto looked confused while Remus snickered.

Amycus scowled. "Maybe it's good that you weren't sorted into Slytherin. We wouldn't want a half-blood spawn tainting our good name," he said.

"What good name?" James retorted. That insult, while not at all original, was one that made Severus think of Lucius Malfoy who always insulted him with that insult, among others, during the Christmas parties whenever they ran into each other. But he ignored it.

"Yeah, everyone knows Slytherin houses the dark wizards and arrogant gits," Sirius said.

"Stay out of this, Potter, blood traitor," Amycus snapped glaring at James and Sirius.

"I won't stay out of it when you're insulting my best mate," James retorted.

"So you need a Gryffindor to be your tongue for you, half-blood spawn," Alecto sneered. "You should've been sorted into Hufflepuff with the other weaklings."

"I don't want to speak to dunderheads whose level of intelligence is so low that it's nonexistent so I won't," Severus said.

"Oi! Did you just call us dumb?" Alecto demanded.

"Of course not," the Ravenclaw drawled.

"At least our mum ain't a mudblood loving whore," Amycus snarled.

"Mr. Carrow!" A sharp voice sounded before Severus, eyes flashing, could retort and Filius Flitwick, the small, white-haired Head of Ravenclaw House and Charms professor, stepped into view.

"That was uncalled for," Flitwick said sternly. "Five points from Slytherin for use of such vulgar language. If I hear you using that kind of language again, it'll be detention, understood?"

"Understand Professor Flitwick," Amycus said glaring at Severus before he and Alecto, along with the Slytherins who were with them, walked away

"That git," James growled as Flitwick headed back toward his classroom. "Insulting your mum like that."

Severus's eyes were cold black agates. "Jamie," he said not taking his eyes off the Carrow twins.

"Yeah Sev?"

"Which prank do you think we should do?"

James grinned. "Let's go over all the ones we have during lunch," he said.

"I've got some too if ya want," Sirius said.

"The more pranks the better," James said.

Remus seemed to hesitate. "Um, I know you want to get them back for insulting your mum, Severus, but is this really a good idea?"

"Maybe not," Severus said, "but it'll be harmless and we won't get into trouble so long as we don't get caught."

"And we ain't gonna get caught," James said.

* * *

Lisa walked into the Charms classroom behind the other Ravenclaws. She looked around for someone to sit beside since most of the seats were already filled and eventually found a seat beside Lily. She walked over to it. "Hey, can I join you?" she asked the red-haired girl quietly.

Lily looked up. "Sure," she said and Lisa sat down beside her.

Flitwick moved to the front of the classroom as everyone sat down. He had to stand on a platform higher than the rest of the room in order to be seen. "Hello and welcome," he greeted them before he took roll.

"I am Professor Flitwick and this is Charms. Today, we're going to be working on a relatively simple charm. In front of you is a feather. Please pull out your wands," Flitwick added.

Lisa pulled hers out along with the rest of the class.

"All right," Flitwick said. "Now, the incantation is simple, its _wingardium leviosa_ and the wand motion is a swish," he demonstrated the swish, "followed by a flick," he demonstrated the flick.

"Everyone, wands up and repeat after me, _wingardium leviosa_," Flitwick said moving his wand in a swish and flick motion.

"_Wingardium leviosa,_" Lisa said as she swished her wand and then flicked it. Unfortunately, it didn't work for her.

It did for Lily right away.

"Very good, Miss. Evans, two points to Gryffindor for being the first to accomplish this," Flitwick said.

"How'd you do that?" Lisa asked curiously.

"You need to make the gar nice and long," Lily said.

"Oh, _wingardium leviosa_," Lisa said again that time taking Lily's advice and making the gar long. It worked and the feather slowly levitated off the table.

_I did it_, Lisa thought.

Flitwick said, "Very good, Miss. Bryant."

Lisa smiled before looking around. She could see that she wasn't the only one who had trouble with the first time they did it; some couldn't get it after several tries and Lisa could see that some of them were frustrated with the lack of progress.

"Argh, why won't this work?" A Gryffindor seated near the middle of the classroom with shaggy black hair protested glaring at the feather as if it offended him somehow.

"You're saying it wrong, Sirius," the black-haired boy seated two seats away from him said; he was one of the first people after Lily and Lisa to get his feather to levitate. "Try making the gar nice and long."

"_Wingardium leviosa_," Sirius tried again and grinned when the feather lifted. "Yes!"

"See, this is why I knew you'd be in Ravenclaw, Sev," the boy sitting between the black-haired boy and Sirius said.

For the rest of class, Flitwick had them practicing the levitation spell and, when class ended, he gave them a short homework assignment before dismissing the class.

Lisa didn't mind the assignment because it wasn't that long. Besides, she knew how important homework was. "Well, I guess the homework could've been worse," she said as she and Lily left the classroom at the same time. Normally, she was shy but Lily was nice and didn't seem to mind talking to her despite the fact that they were in different houses.

"It's not bad for it being the first day," Lily agreed. "And I've already finished the chapter so it shouldn't be that hard."

Lisa nodded in agreement. "I wonder how hard Transfigurations is going to be," she said.

"In the first chapter, it looks like we'll just be going over the formula and maybe transfigure matches into a needle," Lily said.

"Oh."

By the time they reached the Transfigurations classroom, it was only partially filled.

"Hey Lisa," Aubrianna called from a table near the front of the classroom. "I saved you a seat."

Aubrianna was one of the few Ravenclaws that Lisa could talk to who didn't care that she was muggleborn; while Ravenclaw wasn't as prejudice against muggleborns as other houses, namely Slytherin, there was still some prejudice.

"Thanks," Lisa said walking over to the table. Lily had gone over to sit beside a student from her own house.

Sitting down beside Aubrianna, Lisa noticed there was a tabby cat sitting on the desk at the head of the classroom with markings around its eyes like glasses. It was watching the students occasionally looking at the doors as more students walked into the classroom.

Once everyone had taken their seats, Lisa looked around wondering where the professor was. She jumped in surprise when the cat leapt off the desk and blurred into the form of Professor McGonagall.

Aubrianna didn't so much as bat an eyelash.

McGonagall looked at everyone with a stern expression in her eyes as she called roll before, after introducing the subject, she said, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

"Today we'll cover the transformation formula and then begin covering all you need to know before we start with our first assignment," McGonagall said before she waved her wand and Lisa began writing down the formula that was being written on the board.

The entire class was spent hearing McGonagall lecture them on the formula and more notes about the first assignment. Lisa wrote down almost everything McGonagall said so that she could go back and make sure she understood exactly what the professor was teaching them.

Aubrianna looked over at her notes before frowning. "How can you understand any of that?" she asked.

Lisa looked at the parchment; it was filled with notes that were written so rapidly it was barely legible to others but she could read most of it easily; there were some portions of the notes that she couldn't make out though. She blushed and said, "I can read it, most of it."

Aubrianna blinked. "Okay, if you say so," she said and returned her attention to her own notes.

* * *

During lunch, Alex scanned the Great Hall again as the students poured into it. They walked over to their houses' table and sat down chattering amongst themselves with the exception of Severus whom James had invited over to the Gryffindor table while the rest of the teachers joined Alex, Albus and May who were the first to arrive. Filius was talking with Horace who nodded slowly though Alex could tell that the diminutive Head of Ravenclaw was not happy.

"What happened, Filius?" Minerva, obviously noticing that as well, asked as Filius sat down at the table beside her.

"It's only the first day and I've already had to threaten to give a student detention," Filius said.

"Who?"

"Alecto Carrow."

"What did he do?"

"He used a few derogatory terms to insult Mr. Prince's mother," Filius said.

Alex gritted his teeth at that. "He got lucky," he muttered. He knew that if he would have caught Mr. Carrow insulting Eileen Prince then he would have given him detention in an instant. Thankfully, his training under Vladimir Prince allowed him to learn patience and self-restraint so he wouldn't do anything rash.

Minerva looked at him knowingly. "So has she responded yet, Alex?" she asked.

Alex shook his head.

The owls flew in at that moment; a tawny owl flew toward Alex and held out a letter for him to take. When he took it, she turned around and flew over to join Severus at the Ravenclaw table.

Alex turned the letter over and was about to open in when he spotted another owl carrying an angry red envelope flying to the Gryffindor table. It was dropped in front of one of the students before it floated up and began screaming:

"_Sirius Orion Black! You were supposed to be in Slytherin. Never in the entire history of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black has a Black been in Gryffindor of all houses. Your father and I are ashamed to call a Gryffindor our son!_"

Then it vanished in a burst of flames.

Alex blinked but he wasn't that surprised; while Walburga tolerated Alex during the years they were in school, she made it clear that she didn't like Gryffindor and she was right; no one in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black had been sorted anywhere but Slytherin.

Minerva shook her head. "Why am I not surprised?" she said.

It was a rhetorical question so Alex didn't answer as he finished opening the letter in his hands before pulling out the piece of parchment and unfolding it.

_Alex,_

_It's so good to hear from you. It's been too long._

_ I want to tell you right away, Alex, that I'm not angry with you, I never was. Soon after I got married, my parents disowned me in name at least and I got cut off from my vault in Gringotts so I couldn't afford to get myself another owl after my last one passed away. Then my husband forbade me from using magic while I was living with him so I lost all contact with the Wizarding world._

_ I really am sorry that I made you think I was angry with you and we don't need to make amends since there's nothing to fix._

_ Congratulations on become the new DADA professor. I didn't think you'd leave the force and become a teacher though._

_ I would love to meet up, Alex. If you can work it into your schedule, maybe we can meet up at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade during the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Let me know if you can._

_ Sincerely_

_ Eileen Prince_

Alex reread the letter, more specifically the part about Eileen's muggle husband forbidding her from using magic. _That's like forbidding someone from breathing,_ he thought with a shake of his head as he lifted his drink to his lips and swallowed it.

"She wrote back?" Minerva asked.

Alex nodded. "I'm going to meet up with her during the first Hogsmeade weekend if I don't have anything to do during that time," he said.

"Most teachers don't," Filius said.

Alex folded the letter before putting it back into the envelope and returning his attention to his lunch a small smile on his face as he thought about seeing Eileen again.

* * *

Severus had sat at the Gryffindor table with James and Sirius, where he heard the howler to which Sirius declared he could care less what his parents thought, and discussed possible pranks. It was decided that it would be played after History of Magic and it would be a simple one.

"We don't want your mum to know you cast it," James said as Severus imprinted the incantation of the spell he wrote in the journal James gave him to his memory.

"Probably best. I don't want to receive a howler for her," Severus said. "I'll see later, Jamie."

"Let me know how it goes if I don't see it," James said.

Severus nodded, stood up and returned to the Ravenclaw table.

Herbology went by quickly; Professor Pomona Sprout spent the entire class period introducing the subject and Severus took notes that he could review later. History of Magic was, by far, his most boring class; he tried to stay awake during it, he did, but Professor Binns was monotone and just kept droning on and on.

He dozed during the ghost's lecture while most if not all of the Slytherins had fallen asleep though quite a few Ravenclaws were up and taking notes. Occasionally, Remus would nudge Severus jolting him out of his doze but he could tell the scarred boy was trying hard to not doze off too.

Finally, the class ended.

Severus yawned. "Why don't they get another professor to teach this class?" he asked.

Remus shrugged. "No idea," he said.

Severus narrowed his eyes for Remus was still as pale as he was that morning. "Are you sure you're all right, Remus?"

"I'm fine," Remus said as they left the classroom.

Severus was about to point out that he didn't look all right but decided against it. He spotted the Carrow twins walking nearby and narrowed his eyes before he pointed his wand at the twins and murmured the spell he had imprinted in his memory. A blue light shot forward and hit the twins and the twins suddenly fell as if they tripped over something.

Lowering his wand, Severus slipped into the crowd of students with Remus just behind him occasionally looking at the twins who kept tripping wherever they walked. They looked furious but, since they hadn't seen where the spell came from, they didn't know who cast it.

"See? It's harmless," Severus said to Remus.

"How long does it last?" Remus asked.

Severus tucked his wand back into its holster before pulling out his journal and flipping to the page with the spell on it. "Six hours, give or take. It should wear off sometime during dinner tonight unless someone counters it before then," he said putting the journal away.

"Hey Carrow, walk much?" One Gryffindor called out as the Carrow twins tripped again.

"Shut up, someone jinxed us," Alecto shouted.

"Either that or you two are just clumsy," Sirius said with a grin.

"Shut up, blood traitor. We aren't clumsy," Amycus said with a scowl trying to stalk towards Sirius but he and Alecto ended up tripping again.

Sirius snickered before he weaved his way around the students and joined Severus and Remus; James was just behind him.

"Nice casting, Sev," James said with a grin as the Carrow twins tripped over thin air again.

"How long does it last?" Sirius asked snickering again as the twins continued to trip; they glared at everyone who was snickering at them and at the Slytherins who weren't doing much to help them.

"Six hours, give or take, unless someone counters it," Severus replied.

"Tall, blonde and arrogant at one o' clock," James said suddenly pointing and Sirius, Remus and Severus turned to find Lucius Malfoy weaving his way through the crowd to the Carrow twins.

"Malfoy, thank Merlin," Alecto said as she and her brother got to their feet. They remained standing probably hoping that they wouldn't fall if they stayed still. "Someone jinxed us."

"Who?" Malfoy asked in his cool, cultured voice.

"We don't know. We didn't see," Amycus said.

"Then there's nothing I can do." Malfoy's eyes traveled among the group who were watching the Carrow twins misfortune and Severus noticed his eyes train briefly on him before they traveled away.

"Oi, that git better not blame you without proof," James said glaring at Malfoy.

Thankfully, that didn't happen as Malfoy cast the counter spell and the twins were able to walk again without tripping.

"Drat, I was hoping they'd be that way 'till dinner," James said before, a thoughtful look in his eyes, he looked at Severus. "I got an idea for what to do to them next."

"Next? I thought this was the only time," Remus said confused.

"It's just harmless fun, Remus," James said. "I just wonder how they'll react if they were suddenly sporting hair with Gryffindor colors."

Sirius grinned. "They wouldn't be happy," he said.

While he didn't participate much in his friend's pranking, there were times that Severus did so long as it was harmless and funny. As he told James before, some of the pranks they'd used over the years came from him after all. It was fun but, just as he told his mother, Severus wouldn't intentionally harm another student. Making the Carrow twins trip everywhere didn't harm them especially since it was easily countered. His thoughts went to James's idea. "Gryffindor colors for one twin and Hufflepuff colors for the other," he suggested since James's idea was harmless too and easily countered.

"Even better," James said with a grin. "I _am _turning you into a prankster."

"We should so get Malfoy too," Sirius said.

"And that's an even better idea," James said.

Severus smiled in agreement.

"How about Hufflepuff colors for Malfoy, Ravenclaw colors for one twin and Gryffindor colors for the other?" Remus suggested causing the two Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw to look at him with some surprise in their eyes.

"What?" Remus asked confused.

"I didn't think you approved of what we're doing," Severus said.

Remus shrugged. "Like you said, it's not like it'll hurt 'em," he pointed out softly.

At dinner later on, Severus and Remus sat down at the Ravenclaw table while James and Sirius sat at the Gryffindor table. James decided to be the one to cast the spell on Amycus Carrow while Sirius decided to do it to the other twin; that left Severus to target Malfoy.

He made sure to cast it at the same time as Sirius and James though so Malfoy couldn't tell from which table the spell came from. Casting the spells at the same time, Severus, Sirius and James sat down and watched as the spells took effect.

Malfoy's long blonde hair immediately turned a brighter shade of yellow that was streaked with black; Amycus Carrow's hair became blue with bronze streaks and Alecto Carrow's hair became red with gold streaks.

And they were oblivious to it until they heard the snickering.

"Oi! We're honored that you would show your support for our house and for Ravenclaw House, Carrow," James shouted causing the Carrow twins to look up confused.

"I never knew you supported Hufflepuff, Malfoy, though I don't know how the rest of your house is gonna take that," Sirius shouted.

Mirrors were handed to the three students and they stared at their reflections before the Carrow twins shrieked in fury and Malfoy went pale with fury, his eyes immediately went to the Ravenclaw table but Severus calmly ignored his look.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Prince, I saw that," McGonagall said from the staff table.

"It's harmless, Minerva," Dumbledore said calmly. "It'll fade in a little while."

McGonagall's lips thinned. "I'll let you three off with a warning," she said finally and sat down.

Relieved at that, Severus began eating completely ignoring the glare he was receiving from Malfoy and the shouts of fury that were coming from the Carrow twins until the other prefect told them both to shut up and eat their dinner.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: wow, that chapter was longer than I thought it would be**

**Darth: you're turning Sev into a prankster**

**Blaze: it's not that bad**

**Darth: yeah I guess not**

**Severus: (pulls out bazooka)**

**Lucius: SNAPE/PRINCE, WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR NAME IS, HOW DARE YOU…?**

**Severus: (blasts Lucius with bazooka)**

**Blaze: thank you. His screaming was giving me a headache**

**Severus: you're welcome (puts bazooka away)**

**Darth: now that the tall, blonde and arrogant jerk is away, end the chapter**

**Blaze: okay, okay. Please review and I will post chapter 7 as soon as I possibly can (which is to say as soon as I finish typing it up and editing it)**


End file.
